Ever
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02] « Je le trouve un peu trop prétentieux moi, à snober tout le monde avec son regard impassible » Commenta Ryutaro. Duo fronça les sourcils. Japonais aux yeux bleus ? Impassible ? Oh My God ! Faites que je me trompe, seigneur … Partie 2
1. Désillusions

Suite à plusieurs modifications notables, j'ai décidé de republié cette fic et d'effacer l'ancienne version du site.J'ai néanmoins conservé toutes les reviews que vous m'aviez laissées pour la première publication (un grand merci d'ailleurs).

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur cette nouvelle correction en tout cas.

Titre : Ever

Auteur : Setsu'

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, plus ou moins OOC, Songfic par moment et plusieurs fois la présence de scènes plutôt graphiques (lime, lemon et allusions à plusieurs viols)

Rating : M

Pairing : HeeroxDuo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété, seuls les personnages non cités dans la série le sont (comme Hiroki et son frère Tsuzuki ici). La chanson « One night » appartient au groupe The Corrs

Note&Co : Ceci est ma première « véritable » fanfiction Gundam Wing. C'est d'ailleurs à ce jour, le multipart que je préfère parmi ceux que j'ai pu écrit. Cela peut sembler surprenant mais j'affectionne tout particulièrement cette histoire, elle me rappelle vraiment de bons souvenirs et mon début (assez boiteux XD) dans ce fandom. D'avance pardon pour les quelques maladresses qui surviennent encore dans l'écriture de cette fiction mais je ne me voyais ni l'envie ni le courage de la réécrire – vraiment – dans son intégralité. Les chapitres ont juste été « améliorés » dirons nous ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (ou relecture)

* * *

Première partie – Désillusions

* * *

Heero s'approcha du lit où dormait paisiblement Duo. 

Il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de goûter la saveur de ses lèvres. Comme pour le tenter, le pilote entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Heero écarta une longue mèche auburn du visage d'ange qu'il avait sous les yeux puis déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres offertes.

Alors qu'il allait se retirer et effacer cet incident de son esprit, deux bras musclés l'encerclèrent et le retournèrent sur le matelas.

Il se retrouva face à un Duo, serein, qui le retenait sous lui.

« Alors comme ça on embrasse les honnêtes gens pendant leur sommeil et on les convertit au libertinage ? »

« C'était juste un baiser » Se défendit le brun

« Pour l'instant »

Duo recommença alors à l'embrasser, lentement, tendrement, doucement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec un tel savoir qu'il lui semblait presque irréel. Puis, le baiser devînt plus intense, passionné, fougueux, si merveilleux.

Juste en un baiser, l'américain lui avait fait atteindre un tel niveau d'extase que le japonais n'osait penser à la suite.

Comment savait il aussi bien embrasser, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec quelqu'un ni même fréquenter une personne en particulier ? Il refusait toujours les propositions qui n'en étaient pourtant pas moins nombreuses.

Heero cessa toutes questions lorsqu'il sentit une main baladeuse effleurer son entrejambe, sans confession ni hésitation.

« Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, dis moi »

« En effet … Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? » Le questionna spontanément le jeune homme

« C'est-à-dire que … nous n'avons que quinze ans, que … c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrassait, alors je … » Expliqua Heero, timidement

« D'accord d'accord … prévient moi quand tu te sentiras près alors. Bonne nuit » Répondit le natté avec désinvolture

Il avait ainsi éteint la lumière et s'était retourné en un clin d'oeil, semblant reprendre sa nuit.

Sept

Six

Cinq

Quatre

Trois

De…

« Mais je veux dire que si toi tu … alors peut être que je … » Balbutia le pilote 01, les joues empourprées

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'on le surprenait à bafouiller.

« Deux secondes d'avance » S'exclama joyeusement Duo

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien oublie … tu disais donc ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux à ses mots et reprit d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

« J'aimerais que …. tu sois ma première fois, Duo »

Un sourire ne tarda pas à fleurir sur les lèvres de l'américain.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas » Répondit-il tout en attirant le brun au dessus de lui.

Heero retira lentement son tee-shirt. Duo entreprit soudain de l'embrasser fougueusement, explorant de ses mains son torse halé, sans la moindre retenue. Le japonais ne vit bientôt même plus la couleur de son sous-vêtement et se retrouva aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Le jeune homme le renversa subitement contre le matelas. Il fit alors courir ses lèvres le long de sa peau dénudée, atteignant son but rapidement.

Heero retint un cri de surprise, au contact de la bouche de son coéquipier l'embrassant à cet endroit là.

Sa main se crispa autour du drap sous lui.

Duo débuta alors une série de caresses assez intimes qui aurait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quiconque se serait aventurer dans la chambre de Shinigami, cette nuit-là.

Heero se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Il allait finir par le rendre fou à cette allure. Le japonais laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il avait presque honte de connaître autant de choses diversifiées et d'être aussi ignorant dans ce domaine-là.

Les lèvres du natté se refermèrent soudain entièrement autour de lui.

C'en était trop là … à la sensation de ses lèvres, il sentait progressivement toute résistance l'abandonner.

« Duo … »

Ce dernier le fit taire d'un baiser et choisit de mettre fin à ses tourments de la plus divine des manières.

L'adolescent retira alors l'unique vêtement qu'il portait encore et appuya ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il s'installa de lui-même au dessus du brun et se laissa aller à ses caresses hésitantes. Celui-ci glissa dans un geste suave sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, calant ses hanches contre le natté pour mieux entrer en lui.

Les deux pilotes échappèrent un gémissement à cette sensation.

Duo s'empara de manière farouche des lèvres du japonais pour expier sa douleur première. Ce dernier inversa peu à peu la situation et se retrouva au dessus du natté, le dominant de tout son corps. Quelques coups de reins lascifs firent écho aux baisers ardents de son amant, les faisant frissonner de concert.

Heero débuta alors un mouvement assez lent et calqua par instinct les hanches de son équipier au rythme de ses mouvements. Sa main s'aventura sur l'entrejambe du pilote 02 et lui impliqua un va-et-vient similaire au creux de sa paume.

Duo lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure sous ce geste, extatique. Il se libéra peu de temps après entre leurs deux corps enlacés, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Les actions de l'asiatique devinrent de plus en plus passionnées avant qu'il ne s'abandonne à une jouissance suprême. Le jeune homme retomba lourdement contre le corps en sueur de son premier amant, à bout de souffle.

Duo referma alors ses jambes autour de son dos et passa une main entre ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Tu as été parfait Hee-chan » Murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin « Seul ennui … »

Il effleura tendrement les lèvres de l'adolescent

« J'ai encore envie, moi »

Heero glissa ses doigts entre les siens et se redressa à ces mots, une lueur similaire dans les yeux.

* * *

Le japonais était perdu dans la contemplation de son bol de céréale, écoutant distraitement les paroles incessantes des deux pilotes. 

Le jeune blond remarqua que son ami ignorait complètement le brun mais il ni prêta pas plus d'attention, pensant qu'ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois disputés. Loin d'être vexé ou en colère, l'américain observait les sueurs froides parcourir le visage de son amant à chacun de leurs contacts sous la table, même si malgré tout, celui-ci essayait de rester stoïque.

« Séances de simulation ce matin au Q.G » Déclara Heero d'une voix neutre

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Chacun acquiesça.

Les Mads leur faisaient sans cesse passer ce style d'entraînement afin de les préparer en cas d'attaques imprévues mais surtout en prévoyance de la bataille finale opposant les Gundams à tous les mobiles de l'Organisation Zodiacale.

Heero observait Duo qui escaladait son Gundam avec une aisance et une grâce comparable à un félin.

Soudain le visage de l'américain apparut sur son écran.

« Heero » Appela d'une voix grave le natté

« Duo » Répondit de la même façon le japonais.

« J'ai envie de toi »

« Là, maintenant, ça va pas être possible »

« Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir … »

« Te retenir de ? » Lança Quatre qui venait d'allumer son écran

Il fut bientôt rejoint par les deux autres pilotes

« T'avais qu'à y aller avant baka ! » Répliqua Heero d'un ton ferme

Duo esquissa un sourire alors que les trois autres riaient.

La voix de J les stoppa net.

« Messieurs, veuillez cesser ces futilités et vous concentrer sur votre mission, vous avez dix minutes pour détruire toute cette escadrille d'aries ainsi que la base derrière. Terminé. »

La simulation débuta.

Heero, aux commandes du Wing, fendit une dizaine d'aries avec son sabre laser pendant que les autres étaient occupés avec de nouveaux mobiles.

La simulation fut réussit au bout de dix minutes comme prévu.

Les professeurs les conduisirent à la salle de réunion, Duo avait retenu Heero à l'arrière pour dès la première occasion l'entraîner dans un coin. Quelques minutes après, il le plaqua contre le mur de l'infirmerie et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Duo » Le réprimanda gentiment le pilote 01

Après un baiser furtif, celui-ci l'entraîna par la main pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Et ce fut parti pour deux heures de conférence sur les nouveaux mobiles d'Oz.

Pour se calmer, Duo caressa discrètement la cuisse du japonais glissant de tant à autre sur son entrejambe.

Heero avait toutes les peines du monde à rester concentré.

D'un côté, il avait cette réunion très importante à ses yeux et de l'autre, Duo lui caressant la cuisse ...

Cruel dilemme pour un adolescent en pleine découverte sexuelle.

Quand la réunion fut enfin terminée, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa joie :

« Yata ! »

« Monsieur Maxwell, veuillez cesser toute suite ce genre de remarque ! » S'exclama J, furieux.

« Oui mon général » Répondit Duo en faisant un signe de la tête.

« Quel effronté ! » S'offusqua le professeur J en fixant G qui ne savait plus ou se mettre « Heureusement que mon élève est là pour relever le niveau »

« C'est simple, il ne devrait y avoir que Heero comme ça serait parfait, allez salut la compagnie » Rétorqua le natté tout en rassemblant ses affaires

« Duo, assis toi » Répliqua Heero fermement

Et à la plus grande surprise de tous : Duo obéit.

« Bon messieurs » Reprit O « Vous avez une nouvelle mission : Infiltrer le collège de Charleston en Caroline du Sud, il semblerait que les plans volés soient là-bas. Récupérez-les et détruisez-les. Voici vos nouvelles d'identité : Quatre McCarthy, Trowa Horowitz, WuFei Sullivan, Heero Carlton et Duo Maxwell, ainsi que vos billets d'avion. Bonne Chance. Terminé »

* * *

Les cinq pilotes choisirent d'aller s'installer dans l'internat du collège avant de débuter leur premier jour de cours. 

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, la chambre de Duo et Quatre, était un étage au-dessus de celle de Heero et Trowa, celle de WuFei étant à l'autre bout du campus.

Chacun rentra en cours sans se faire trop remarquer sauf Duo (bien sûr) qui collectionnait déjà les invitations et diverses déclarations d'amour.

Ainsi répartis dans différentes classes pour mieux cibler le lycée, les pilotes ne se parlèrent que très peu, les premiers jours.

Après une semaine d'insertion et de repérage, ils se réunirent pour faire le point et recueillir les informations, devant un plateau repas.

« Premier étage ? » Demanda Heero en veillant bien à ne pas être épié

« R.A.S mais je vais approfondir mes recherches » Répondit WuFei

« Deuxième étage ? »

« Rien d'intéressant … » Répondit l'arabe.

« Où est Duo ? »

« Euh … Il joue au football avec quelques élèves de notre section mais … je crois qu'il est sur une piste » Assura le jeune blond pour lui sauver la mise

Heero, n'en croyant pas un mot, reprit :

« Bon … troisième étage, salle informatique numéro un conforme reste salle numéro deux. »

Le repas continua de manière plus détendue, l'américain vint les rejoindre quelques minutes après s'excusant de son retard.

Il ne détourna pas son regard du japonais pour constater que celui-ci était plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire.

Et c'était peu dire.

* * *

Les cours de la journée finis, Trowa inspectait la salle informatique numéro deux pendant que Heero faisait le guet à l'extérieur, un gun dissimulé dans son blouson. 

Ce dernier remarqua alors son amant à quelque pas de là, parlant avec ses soi-disant amis.

Duo, se sentant observé, tourna la tête pour croiser le regard intense de l'élu de son cœur et esquissa un sourire.

Il reprit finalement sa discussion pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves.

Trowa sortit peu de temps après une disquette à la main. La confiant à Heero, il partit rejoindre Quatre et WuFei dans le réfectoire.

Le japonais retourna dans sa chambre afin de décrypter ladite disquette. Cette dernière se révéla cependant inutile. Heero décida de reprendre l'élaboration d'un virus pour s'occuper le reste de la nuit, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le jeune homme se leva ouvrir et vit alors son coéquipier, appuyé sur le seuil de la porte, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Duo, il est plus de minuit » Soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes

« Justement … allez laisse moi entrer » Supplia l'américain

« Non, je suis occupé » Rétorqua le brun en refermant la porte

« Je veux juste entrer » Sollicita l'américain, un bras entravant la fermeture

« On sait très bien tous les deux que si tu rentres, ça finira dans un lit alors encore une fois non. On est plus à la base, Duo et j'ai besoin de garder les idées claires »

« Très bien alors je vais attendre devant ta porte désespérément et me faire attraper tôt ou tard par le gardien qui est à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis, il va m'emmener devant le proviseur qui me collera jusqu'à la fin de l'année et qui essayera de contacter mes parents et qui ... »

Le fameux gardien, qui l'avait fatalement vu, s'approcha de lui, d'un pas déterminé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'agripper d'une poigne ferme, Heero attira brusquement le jeune homme à l'intérieur de sa chambre et ferma la porte à double tour.

« Duo, tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse remarquer » Le sermonna 01

« Je suis désolé » Répondit-il dans un rire mal contenu « Mais tu as vu la tête qu'il faisait quand … »

Une main posée sur sa bouche l'interrompit dans ses paroles

« Chut »

« Je vous préviens jeunes hommes, si vous ne sortez pas dans la seconde, ça va chauffer pour vos matricules »

« Pff il a pas la clé ... » Fit remarquer l'américain

Mais un bruit de clés retentit alors.

« Ça m'a tout l'air d'être des clés pourtant. Aller vient … » Rétorqua Heero avant de l'entraîner jusque dans la salle de bain.

« Si t'avais envie de prendre un bain de minuit, t'as mal choisi le moment, Hee-chan » Plaisanta le natté

« Tais toi et passe par la fenêtre »

« Mais ... »

« Dépêche toi ! » S'impatienta le japonais

Heero le poussa et ils passèrent tous les deux par ladite fenêtre.

Enfin au sens littéral.

Le pilote 01 se retenait à la gouttière par une main et tenait Duo serré contre lui par l'autre.

« Ah … enfin un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes ! » Chuchota l'adolescent en passant un bras autour du cou de son prince charmant.

« Chut … tais toi un peu, il pourrait nous entendre »

« Heero, c'est un gardien de dortoir pas un agent de Oz. Tu crois vraiment qu'il mfph ... »

L'adolescent ne put terminer sa phrase, volontairement interrompu par les lèvres du brun l'embrassant lentement.

Le gardien resta un long moment béa et ne comprit pas comment ils avaient fait pour s'échapper.

Il repartit en fermant la porte derrière lui, déboussolé.

Heero hissa le pilote jusqu'à la fenêtre et passa à son tour.

« Ça aide quand même d'être pilote ! » S'exclama Duo

« Avec tes âneries, on a bien failli se faire virer et si ça avait été le cas, adieu la mission, les plans ... »

Cette fois, ce fut Heero qui ne put achever sa phrase, ses mots se perdant entre les lèvres du pitre de service.

« Tu parles trop mon cœur » Susurra Duo, un sourire en coin.

Heero sourit malgré lui à cette remarque, un brin scandaleuse.

« Bon et bien, ce n'est pas le tout mais j'aurais bien besoin de repos moi, après ce p'tit exercice de gymnastique » S'exclama le natté, tournant les talons en direction de la porte.

Une main le retint cependant.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement » Murmura le brun d'une voix suave « Maintenant que tu es là, tu ne peux plus reculer »

Heero l'entraîna alors jusqu'à son lit, l'embrassant sournoisement dans le cou et un peu plus bas parfois.

« Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu ! » Déclara Duo, allongé sur le dos

Heero esquissa un sourire, amusé.

Il embrassa fiévreusement son partenaire tout en enlevant son débardeur, ses jambes appuyées de part et d'autre du pilote.

L'asiatique promena sa main sur le haut de son pantalon, retirant progressivement son jean. Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui retirer son dernier vêtement, la porte s'ouvrit subitement.

Trowa et Quatre restèrent pétrifiés devant la vision de leurs deux amis en position plus que douteuse.

« Oh Tro-man, Q-man ! » S'exclama le natté, pris sur le fait « Je crois que je vais rejoindre ma chambre … »

L'adolescent déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de son amant avant de s'apprêter à fuir le plus rapidement possible.

« Euh Duo.. » Appela Heero, les yeux baissés

Il lui lança son jean et son débardeur, embarrassé

« Duo attends, je viens avec toi » L'interpella Quatre

Le jeune arabe salua les deux pilotes avant de retourner à leur chambre.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents avant que le français ne se décide à parler, d'un regard désapprobateur.

« Ça fait combien de temps exactement ? » Commença le pilote, étendu sur son lit.

« Deux semaines » Répondit le brun

« Personne d'autre n'est au courant ? »

« Iie »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais … aller bonne nuit, demain on commence tôt. »

Ainsi le débat était clos.

Heero savait que son ami ne le dénoncerait pas.

Il était seulement déçu qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de lui avouer avant cet incident.

* * *

Trowa et Heero avaient sport et devaient aller directement au stade. 

Arrivés là-bas, ils remarquèrent que la classe de 02 et 04 était déjà sur place.

Le sport se faisait fréquemment en interclasse et Duo et Heero s'étaient retrouvés chacun dans une équipe de basket adverse.

Lors du match, alors que le japonais s'approchait dangereusement du panier, le natté l'avait intercepté par une pirouette et avait marqué. Ne s'étant pas déclaré vaincu pour autant, le brun avait subtilisé le ballon à l'autre équipe et l'avait passé à Trowa pour qu'il marque le panier de la victoire.

Les deux équipes, épuisées, se retrouvèrent donc dans les vestiaires pour se doucher.

Heero entra dans une cabine de douche en retrait, sur le côté. Il ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler l'eau gelée sur ses muscles courbaturés.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux automatiquement et savoura cet instant bien mérité.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, et croisa alors deux prunelles améthyste le déshabillant du regard sans vergogne.

L'adolescent en question s'avança lentement vers lui, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Sa main s'égara un court instant le long du bras décontracté de l'asiatique avant d'augmenter le débit d'eau. Ce dernier promena ses doigts le long de la serviette blanche de son compagnon et la détacha discrètement.

Duo scella ses lèvres contre les siennes de manière tendre.

« Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, il se passe quoi ? »

Une main agile le rapprocha alors contre le bassin du japonais tandis que ses lèvres s'affairaient à lui faire un suçon. Il détacha alors doucement sa natte et dénua ses mèches ambrées. Duo s'abandonna entre les bras de son équipier et le repoussa contre le carrelage froid.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise face à ce contact glacial.

Heero retourna lentement le pilote contre lui et se colla contre son dos, épousant ses moindres formes. Il inversa ensuite la situation et choisit de prendre appui contre le mur. Duo ne put retenir un faible soupir à la sensation du brun entrant en lui. Les doigts du brun s'hasardèrent alors autour de sa virilité pour lui impliquer un rythme similaire.

02 étouffa un gémissement en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Heero le fit sien une nouvelle fois avant de se libérer au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Duo appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant, à bout de souffle.

Ses cheveux étaient alors collés le long de son dos, éparpillés et emmêlés. Il frissonnait à cause de l'eau froide. Heero ferma le robinet de la douche et enveloppa le pilote dans sa serviette tout en le tenant serré contre lui.

« Comment va-t-on sortir maintenant ? » Chuchota le natté d'une voix perplexe

Le japonais passa une main sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de rester silencieux. Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps tremblant et colla son torse contre son dos légèrement cambré. Duo se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte et profita de cette proximité avec le brun pourtant de nature assez réservé.

Les deux pilotes n'eurent d'autre choix que d'attendre que le vestiaire se vide complètement pour pouvoir sortir sans éveiller l'attention de quiconque. Duo enfila rapidement un sous-vêtement et tenta de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Heero s'habilla en quelques minutes à peine et sortit le premier.

Il rejoignit WuFei et Trowa qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur du vestiaire. Duo sortit quelques minutes après, coiffé d'une simple queue de cheval en vue des nœuds qu'il avait. Quatre s'avança à ses côtés aussitôt.

« T'en as mis du temps ! Et pourquoi tu t'es mouillé les cheveux ? » Le questionna innocemment le blond

« Je me suis ... » Bredouilla le natté, un peu gêné

Quatre tourna alors la tête et remarqua que les trois autres pilotes venaient de les rejoindre. Tout comme Duo, Heero semblait avoir les cheveux trempés.

« Oh » Ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire alors qu'une image mentale se formait peu à peu

Duo suivit progressivement le mode de penser de son meilleur ami et ne put que baisser les yeux, un brin honteux.

« Vous avez vraiment ... » Le questionna le jeune arabe, les joues empourprées

Les joues du natté se colorèrent de manière similaire alors que Heero, se doutant bien du thème de leur conversation, faisait mine de regarder ailleurs. WuFei remarqua à son tour que ses deux équipiers avaient les cheveux mouillés et ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« Toi aussi tu t'es lavé les cheveux ? Vraiment vous êtes aussi marteau l'un que l'autre ! Se laver les cheveux par moins 5°C, il n'y a vraiment que vous deux pour agir ainsi »

Duo et Heero prirent tous les deux une charmante teinte rosée et choisirent de ne pas relever le sujet.

« Bon on va manger ? » Proposa Trowa

* * *

Au cours de la journée, Heero et Duo avaient remarqué que quelque chose de louche se tramait dans le bureau du proviseur. En effet, ce dernier semblait trop bien gardé pour ne contenir que des dossiers scolaires. 

Les pilotes convinrent donc de se retrouver sur place, le soir même, pour éluder ce mystère.

Le chinois faisait ainsi le guet dans le couloir pendant que Duo surveillait la porte d'entrée. Heero, quant à lui, avait pour mission de pirater le fichier central du lycée afin de connaître toutes les données qu'il recelait.

Trowa et Quatre étaient partis détourner l'attention du gardien pendant ce temps-là.

« Heero ? » Appela l'américain discrètement

« Hn » Répondit-il, concentré dans ses recherches

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Pas pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'encore quelques minutes. Duo, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Quatre, il m'a semblé distant toute la journée ? »

« Quelque chose le perturbe, je crois » Avoua le natté

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda 01 tout en pianotant sur le clavier du proviseur

« Il a peur pour … nous. Il craint que les Mads finissent par découvrir la supercherie et que ça se termine mal »

« Ça n'arrivera pas »

« Je sais »

Duo promena son regard sur la moquette orangée du couloir, soudain pensif.

« Heero ? »

« … »

« Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais … ce n'est pas que sexuel pour moi » Confessa le natté, les yeux baissés

« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça » Répondit le brun en insérant une disquette

« Dis moi juste, si … »

« Ce n'est pas que sexuel pour moi non plus » Avoua le japonais dans un murmure

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du pilote du Deathscythe.

« Planquez-vous ! » S'écria soudain une voix à l'autre bout du couloir

« WuFei ? »

« On a de la visite, enfermez vous dans le bureau » Reprit le jeune homme

Duo acquiesça et verrouilla la porte aussitôt. Il observa un instant si quelqu'un arrivait avant de se retourner vers le bureau où Heero finissait d'enregistrer les dernières données. L'adolescent vint alors s'asseoir sur le rebord du meuble comme si de rien était, ses jambes battant l'air doucement.

Le courant sauta subitement et les plongea dans une pénombre la plus totale.

Heero fut alors soulagé d'avoir tout télécharger à temps. Il se mit donc en quête de trouver d'autres dossiers ou documents, susceptibles de les aider dans leur mission : copie des plans, contrats de partenariat … Le jeune homme chercha à tâtons dans la bibliothèque quand un sifflotement régulier l'interrompit. Il se retourna alors vers l'origine de ce bruit.

« Tu ne veux pas descendre de là et m'aider un peu ? » Proposa-t-il à son coéquipier distrait

Ce dernier posa son regard violacé sur le sien, lui mimant de s'approcher avec son index. Heero haussa un sourcil, surpris, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Le jeune homme l'attira alors contre lui et referma ses jambes derrière son dos, l'embrassant lentement mais sûrement.

« Duo ... » Soupira le brun entre ses lèvres

Petit à petit, leurs baisers s'accentuèrent et se mêlèrent de caresses plus intimes.

Duo se retrouva alors le dos contre le bureau tandis que Heero embrassait chaque parcelle de son cou. La main du natté dérapa peu à peu et effleura l'alarme subitement. Celle-ci se déclencha alors dans une sonnerie affreusement stridente.

WuFei, Trowa et Quatre rappliquèrent aussitôt, déverrouillant la porte sans grand mal. Le chinois s'approcha alors de ses deux compagnons d'arme, furieux.

« Mais quel est l'imbécile qui a déclenché cette foutue alarme ? » S'époumona-t-il à moitié

Les deux pilotes, debout côte à côte, restèrent un moment immobiles avant que Duo ne se décide à lever la main timidement.

« On se demande bien ce que tu devais encore être en train de faire ? » S'énerva WuFei

Duo ne sut quoi répondre face à la colère du chinois. Il avait vraiment été inconscient sur ce coup-là. Heero s'interposa finalement.

« Plus tard les reproches, j'avais terminé de toute façon. J'ai les plans. Sortons »

« La porte est encerclée, je crois » Déclara Quatre

« Par la fenêtre » Proposa l'américain

Les cinq pilotes finirent donc (non sans mal) par rejoindre la chambre de Heero et Trowa après avoir longé toutes les fenêtres du bâtiment C de l'extérieur.

Duo n'osait plus prononcer le moindre mot, se sentant vraiment coupable pour son insouciance précédente. WuFei ne cessait d'ailleurs de lui rappeler son étourderie par plusieurs piques assez mesquines, furieux qu'ils aient failli faire échouer la mission aussi bêtement. Quatre, quant à lui, essaya de calmer le jeu, du mieux qu'il put, répétant sans cesse que la mission était réussit néanmoins.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que le chinois cessa de crier.

« Tu n'es qu'un incapable, imagine si la mission avait échoué et que ... »

« Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, alors lâche nous un peu avec ça » Rétorqua finalement Heero, à bout de nerf

« Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? D'habitude, tu es le premier à nous faire remarquer nos erreurs »

« Tout le monde change »

« C'est surtout parce que c'est lui »

« Ça te pose un problème peut être ? » Répliqua 01, agacé

« Ma parole, vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien te faire, de toute façon » Soupira le brun, en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du natté

« Yuy amoureux, c'est la meilleure ça »

« Met la en veilleuse Chang, si tu veux rentrer à la base en un seul morceau » Rétorqua le japonais avant de quitter la pièce.

L'adolescent en question baissa la tête, excédé.

Pour qui se prenait-il cet idiot ?

Il releva soudain la tête.

Duo venait de quitter la pièce, à son tour.

* * *

La mission achevée, les G-boys préférèrent ne pas trop s'éterniser sur place et rentrèrent au Q.G dès le lendemain. Chaque professeur attendait impatiemment leurs rapports de la situation. Les cinq pilotes arrivèrent en fin d'après midi à la base principale, fatigués par le voyage. J attendait son élève, sur le pied de guerre et l'interpella aussitôt : 

« Heero ? »

Ce dernier se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

« Je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privé avec vous. Suivez-moi. »

Le jeune homme obéit et se laissa guider jusqu'à une pièce isolée du Q.G. Il entra dans la salle plutôt mal éclairée et alla directement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil placé à sa disposition. Son mentor s'installa en face de lui et débuta la discussion sur le ton d'un interrogatoire :

« J'attends vos explications »

« Les plans et la base de donnée du lycée de Charleston sont détruits ainsi que tout leur réseau Internet »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande »

Heero fronça les sourcils, troublé.

« J'aimerais que vous me donniez des explications quant à votre comportement tout simplement irrationnel »

« Je ne comprends pas » Répondit franchement le brun

« Vous filez un mauvais coton, 01 »

« Vous me parlez de l'altercation avec 05 ? »

« Je vous parle de vos parties de jambes en l'air avec 02 ! » S'énerva le savant robotisé

Un lourd silence s'installa alors. Le jeune homme promena son regard sur la table blanche, ne sachant que répondre à cela.

« Je crois pouvoir affirmer que ma relation avec 02 ne concerne que moi » Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre

Le visage du professeur J devint pâle à ses mots.

Il était furieux.

« Elle ne concernerait que vous si la réussite d'une mission n'était pas remise en cause par sa faute ! Votre étourderie à tous les deux est tout simplement inadmissible. L'homosexualité n'est pas quelque chose que je condamne mais dans votre cas, 02 vous a perverti »

Le visage du japonais s'obscurcit à ces mots.

« Perverti ? L'amour est donc une perversion, si l'on suit votre réflexion. De plus, comme je suis moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer c'est bien ça ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous dépassez les limites de votre autorité ? » Rétorqua le brun d'une voix ferme

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, 01 et je ne tolérai pas une minute de plus, une telle insolence dans votre comportement. G peut bien laisser son protégé faire ce qu'il veut, moi je ne suis pas comme ça. Vous allez quitter la base »

« Pardon ? »

« Dès demain, vous partez pour L1 vérifier l'état de tous nos satellites et accompagner Mademoiselle Peacecraft dans plusieurs de ces déplacements » Déclara J, d'un ton flegme

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si je vous dis de ne plus le voir, vous ne m'écouterez pas. Votre entraînement a besoin d'être renouvelé, Heero. Vos capacités ont diminué ces derniers temps »

« Et pour le gundam 01 ? »

« Quelqu'un viendra le piloter en votre absence » Confessa le vieil homme

« Et pour Duo ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de deux pilotes en cette période. De plus, 02 n'est pas sous ma responsabilité »

« Pourquoi ne pas me dire franchement que vous me renvoyez là-bas ? » Le questionna le brun, exaspéré par toute cette mascarade

« Vérifier des satellites, ça parait beaucoup plus attrayant non ? » Rétorqua J, un sourire mauvais au creux des lèvres

Heero baissa les yeux.

« Ne le touchez pas » Murmura-t-il d'une voix glacée

« Tant que vous ne tenterez rien de votre côté »

Deux gardes rentrèrent brusquement dans la pièce. Fièrement armés et équipés.

Le jeune homme se releva de sa chaise. Il déposa sur la table ses armes et autres effets personnels ou identitaires.

« Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois, 01. Le temps de vous remettre sur le droit chemin »

Heero ne dit mot et se laissa accompagné par les deux hommes venus s'assurer de sa coopération.

« Une dernière chose … qui vous a mit au courant ? »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du savant robotisé alors qu'on emmenait son protégé jusqu'à une navette qui lui avait été spécialement réservée.

Sur le chemin, le japonais croisa ses compagnons d'armes, surpris de le voir menotté.

Heero échangea un dernier regard avec son amant tandis que le natté commençait à saisir l'étendue de la situation.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps d'articuler les trois mots témoignant de son attachement, qu'il fut contraint de quitter la base.

Duo observa la scène, impuissant, comprenant que l'on venait de lui arracher son premier amour.

Son sang coula malgré lui tandis qu'il tenait entre sa main, la pointe d'un couteau retenu dans sa manche.

Le jeune homme se força à fermer les yeux pour ne pas pleurer ouvertement.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent sans jamais aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. 

Quelques heures après son départ, son remplaçant ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer auprès de ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

Fier et méprisant, Hiroki Fukushima ne cessait d'accabler son prédécesseur de diverses fautes.

Il semblait lui vouer une haine sans nom.

Duo préféra faire la sourde oreille, mettant ses sentiments en quarantaine pour le moment.

Les quatre pilotes observèrent la scène sans un mot.

Encore sous le choc du départ (impromptu) de leur compagnon d'arme et de celui qu'ils considéraient souvent comme leur leader

* * *

De retour d'une mission dans les tréfonds de l'Europe Occidentale, les cinq pilotes s'affalèrent, de concert, sur le sofa et les fauteuils de la salle commune, tout simplement épuisés. 

Hiroki, que l'on nommait à présent comme le nouveau 01, ne semblait guère plus âgé que ses coéquipiers.

Il avait juste moins d'expérience et se croyait encore le maître du monde.

Ses critiques envers Heero étaient de plus en plus fréquentes depuis quelques temps. En effet, à force de combattre à ses côtés, les quatre pilotes avaient fini par découvrir que le japonais avait été impliqué dans une rébellion de la section quatre, au cours de laquelle le frère de Hiroki, Tsuzuki, avait fini par trouver la mort.

Depuis ce jour, Hiroki l'avait toujours tenu responsable du décès de son petit frère et s'était juré de le venger un jour.

En attendant donc de se retrouver face à lui, il ne pouvait que le critiquer, remettant toujours en cause sa manière de procéder.

Aujourd'hui, il semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs :

« Et encore, une nouvelle mission d'effectuée. Une autre mission où l'autre incapable n'aura pas mis son grain de sel et … »

Le métal froid d'une lame plaqué contre sa gorge le fit taire brusquement.

« Traite le encore une fois d'incapable et je t'arrache la langue » Prévint d'une voix glacée Shinigami

Il prétexta une horrible migraine et décida d'aller se coucher directement.

« Alors lui, il ne vaut pas mieux franchement. Deux psychotiques à qui on a arraché toute compassion à la naissance » Bougonna le jeune homme blond foncé

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'anticiper le moindre geste, un couteau passa à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage pour aller se planter dans le mur.

Le pilote retint sa respiration un instant.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter sur ce terrain là » Lui indiqua Trowa d'un ton flegme.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ils étaient maqués c'est bien ça ? » Rétorqua Hiroki avec dédain

Quatre soupira à cette remarque et partit rejoindre son ami, exaspéré par les propos du petit nouveau.

* * *

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-il par précaution 

Duo hocha la tête, allongé de tout son long sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Quatre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ne sachant par quoi commencer.

« Sa colère l'aveugle et il ne se rend pas bien compte de ses accusations »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je reste à écouter cet imbécile traiter de tous les noms, la personne que j'aime, à longueur de journée » Rétorqua le natté, à fleur de peau

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'entre toi et Heero c'était ... » Murmura le blond, la tête baissée, ne sachant comment qualifier leur relation

« C'est quand une chose n'est plus là, que l'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'elle avait à nos yeux » Soupira Duo en se redressant « Je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux de lui, en fait » Nota-t-il avec lucidité.

« Ce n'est que pour quelques mois, ne t'inquiète pas. Il reviendra bientôt » Chercha à le rassurer 04

« Il a plutôt intérêt à tout faire pour, en tout cas » Rétorqua le jeune homme en jouant avec le bout de sa natte

Quatre promena son regard sur les motifs quadrillés de sa couette.

« Juste avant qu'on parte en mission, un homme est passé à la base. Il voulait te remettre une lettre en main propre mais tu étais introuvable. J'ai longuement insisté pour qu'il me la donne, il était près à la brûler pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de J. Je lui ai dit mon nom et tout de suite, il a accepté. Il a quitté les lieux un peu précipitamment. Je crois qu'un technicien l'avait reconnu. Tout ça pour te dire que (l'adolescent sortit une lettre de sous son tee-shirt pour la tendre au destinataire en question) tout me laisse penser que c'est une lettre de Heero et qu'il est plus que temps qu'elle te revienne. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte et je l'ai caché dans mes affaires, le temps de notre mission européenne. L'enveloppe est un peu chiffonnée mais j'ai dû la mettre dans ma poche à un moment. Je crois que je vais te laisser l'ouvrir seul car ça ne me concerne pas. Je te conseille juste de la brûler après car J n'hésitera pas à retourner toute la base s'il apprend son existence »

L'adolescent acquiesça et saisit l'enveloppe jaunie sur les côtés. Le jeune homme, qui avait joué les intermédiaires pour la bonne cause, se releva sans un mot. Le natté le remercia d'un sourire. Quatre esquissa un sourire à son tour avant de quitter la pièce.

Duo se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son matelas, observant avec attention la lettre entre ses mains. Il mit quelques temps à l'ouvrir, savourant l'instant inconsciemment. Ses doigts déplièrent machinalement le morceau de papier alors que ses yeux impatients s'égaraient sur les quelques lignes manuscrites.

Il lut la lettre lentement pour pouvoir assimiler chaque mot.

_¤_

_Duo,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre même si je ne suis pas certain que tu la reçoives un jour._

_Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'il serait mieux pour toi que tu m'oublies._

_J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras mais ça m'est impossible._

_J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser librement mais c'est mal vu_

_J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je t'aime mais ça m'est interdit_

_Peut être qu'une fois la guerre finie (et si tu m'aimes encore bien sûr) nous pourrons poursuivre notre relation un peu plus loin_

_Pour l'instant néanmoins, il faut qu'on arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_Si tu veux me revoir un jour, oublie moi s'il te plait._

_H.Y_

_Je ne le dirais pas même si je le pense très fort …_

_¤_

Le jeune homme relut une seconde fois ces quelques lignes pour être certain qu'il avait bien saisit sa requête.

Heero était amoureux de lui et lui demandait de l'oublier.

Duo secoua la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à taire ses sentiments. Une rupture par correspondance n'était pas une rupture valable. Le jeune homme enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, révolté à la simple pensée de ce qu'il devait endurer pour lui demander ça.

Quelques larmes fleurirent sur le haut de ses joues sans qu'il n'y puisse grand-chose.

C'était trop dur d'oublier …

* * *

Deux ans passèrent sans que le japonais ne revienne parmi eux. 

La guerre perdura néanmoins

Duo avait fini par se faire à l'idée que lui et Heero, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, une vague amourette d'adolescent …

Même s'il lui arrivait encore de rêver de lui, la nuit, en cachette.

Il avait connu d'autres hommes entre temps, mûrit un peu et il avait réappris à aimer.

Son corps s'était un peu plus musclé avec le temps, il avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres.

Son cœur portait comme une sorte de pansement et cicatrisait lentement.

Ils commençaient à en voir la fin et contrecarraient de plus en plus de plan de l'Organisation.

Duo était partit depuis plus de deux mois au nord de la Sibérie pour une mission spéciale et devait rentrer dans quelques jours.

Les autres pilotes enchaînaient les missions par deux ou en solitaire.

Jusqu'au jour où Hiroki fut convoqué dans le bureau de J.

Quatre, Trowa et WuFei comprirent rapidement que tous ces signes annonçaient le retour de Heero Yuy parmi eux.

Le jeune homme descendit d'une navette quelques heures plus tard en compagnie de son mentor.

Il avait pas mal grandit aussi et adoptait une attitude assez hermétique. Son regard semblait de glace et son visage ne laissait plus paraître la moindre émotion.

Le Soldat Parfait par excellence.

L'entraînement qu'il venait de subir avait fait de lui une machine plutôt qu'un homme et les trois pilotes assistèrent à son retour, inquiets et soucieux.

Le professeur J choisit de tester l'obéissance de son élève prodige avant de le réintégrer dans ses fonctions.

Il lui donna l'ordre d'exécuter son remplaçant tout aussi simplement.

Hiroki se tenait un peu en retrait sur le côté, observant la scène d'un mauvais œil. Il n'eut pas son mot à dire que déjà une balle venait de se loger entre ses deux yeux. Son corps blessé retomba au sol lourdement.

Le – vrai – pilote 01 était de retour et tous l'applaudirent d'un geste commun.

Seuls ses compagnons d'arme restèrent immobiles, choqués par son attitude dénué de toute humanité apparente.

Un monstre était de retour parmi eux

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, le natté rentra de mission, victorieux. Il se dirigea directement dans ses quartiers pour quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées quand il remarqua que l'ancienne chambre de Heero était ouverte. 

Intrigué, le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loups lorsqu'il entendit des bruits provenant de la salle de bain. Duo entra sans réfléchir dans la pièce en question et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Heero entièrement nu.

Le pilote du Deathscythe Hell resta immobile, trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il se tenait devant lui, comme ça, c'était bien « lui »

Heero l'observa à son tour, surpris de le trouver ici

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo bredouilla un léger « excuse-moi » pour être ainsi entrer dans son espace, avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

Il partit se réfugier dans ses appartements, bouleversé par son retour inopiné.

L'asiatique baissa les yeux vers le sol, troublé également.

_« Duo »_

* * *

Et la vie reprit son cours normalement. 

Ils étaient de nouveau au complet et faisaient en sorte d'oublier ces deux années sans le brun à leurs côtés.

Les traditionnels petits-déjeuners reprirent de plus belle même si cette fois, aucun regard n'était échangé entre les deux anciens amants.

Duo faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser ses yeux auxquels il n'avait jamais su résister.

Il parlait abondamment avec Quatre et taquinait inlassablement WuFei jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne écarlate.

Trowa observait la réaction de son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil, voyant clair dans son insensibilité apparente.

Heero avait beau rester silencieux, son regard le trahissait à chaque mot prononcé par le natté.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, continuait à parler toujours plus, cherchant un refuge pour « l'» oublier, dans ses paroles incongrues.

* * *

Deux ou trois jours plus tard, Heero partit s'entraîner aux aurores dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Il enfila un simple bas de jogging blanc et fit quelques exercices pour étirer ses articulations. 

Une demie heure après, une silhouette athlétique pénétra dans la pièce silencieusement.

Le jeune homme ne dit mot et vint s'appuyer contre une barre asymétrique à proximité de son ancien petit ami. Heero choisit de continuer son entraînement et de l'ignorer tout simplement.

« Parle moi, dis moi quelque chose au moins » Le supplia Duo d'une voix plaintive

Le regard du brun se posa un instant sur lui avant de se détourner de son visage de manière impassible.

Duo baissa la tête, tristement et quitta la pièce aussitôt.

Il ne pourrait supporter cette situation bien longtemps

* * *

« Nan mais quelle idiote je vous jure ! Attention, derrière toi ! Tu ne passeras pas, réfléchis, nan il a déclenché la porte ! Et voilà ! Tu ne viendras pas dire que ne t'avais pas prévenue ! » S'exclama Duo avec verve 

Les pilotes avait leur soirée de libre exceptionnellement et avaient ainsi émis le souhait de visionner un film pour se détendre.

Duo avait bien évidemment opté pour un film qualifié d'horreur, datant d'avant les Colonies.

Son nom : Scream

Affalé à moitié sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, le jeune homme suivait le film attentivement, commentant chaque scène de vive voix.

« Duo, tu ne voudrais pas la mettre en veilleuse cinq minute, on aimerait suivre » Soupira le chinois, assis sur un autre fauteuil

« Cinq minutes, chéri, tu vois pas que sans moi, cette pauvre fille n'a aucune chance » Se défendit le natté en souriant

WuFei arbora rapidement une légère rougeur suite à cette appellation assez intime à l'accoutumée. Il avait pourtant l'habitude avec Duo et ses sous-entendus incessants, seulement, il avait toujours autant de mal à s'y faire.

Quatre esquissa un sourire, amusé par la pudeur du chinois.

Heero, quant à lui, contempla l'écran silencieusement, faisant mine de rien avoir entendu. Son ancien amant ne put s'empêcher de le chercher du regard, juste pour épier sa réaction.

« Au fait, vous savez ce qu'est devenu Hiroki ? Ça fait déjà quelque temps que je n'ai pas croisé cette vermine dans les couloirs » Questionna Duo en mâchouillant une part de pizza.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors.

« Il a été transféré ? » Reprit le natté

Il croisa alors le regard de son meilleur ami légèrement vacillant. WuFei n'osait pas le regarder et Trowa fixait religieusement l'écran. Heero, comme à son habitude, l'ignorait grandement.

« Alors ? »

« Euh … il est mort, Duo » Murmura le jeune blond finalement

« Une mission qui a mal tourné ? » Poursuivit le pilote du Deathscythe Hell en buvant une gorgée de soda

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Je l'ai tué »

Duo se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme qui avait parlé. Il toisa du regard son ancien amant, complètement halluciné. Heero soutint son regard de manière défiante, un brin arrogante.

« Et pour quel motif ? » Le questionna d'une voix glacée l'américain

« Il était inutile » Répondit de manière sereine celui qu'il avait aimé.

Le natté se retint de le provoquer, révolté à l'idée qu'il l'ait abattu comme du simple bétail. Hiroki était un idiot certes, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant. Duo se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce sans un mot ni un regard pour le brun.

Les quatre autres pilotes restèrent à regarder la fin du film

Si une mouche était rentrée, on l'aurait entendu voler.

* * *

Une réunion de dernière minute avait été organisée dans l'un des plus hauts bureaux du Q.G principal. 

Les quatre pilotes étaient réunis, seul Heero manquait à l'appel.

Son absence fut remarquée principalement par ses coéquipiers et son mentor bien évidemment.

Le professeur J écouta la réunion d'une oreille distraite, songeant au comportement de son protégé depuis son retour

Heero reprenait peu à peu contact avec ses anciens compagnons et ce fait, il était de nouveau proche de sa pire tentation.

Le regard du savant s'égara sur la silhouette athlétique du pilote de Deathscythe Hell

Ce gamin était pire que le diable incarné à ses yeux.

Sans doute, 01 avait succombé une nouvelle fois aux charmes de cet idiot qui se prenait pour un dieu.

Tout cela ne pouvait être que de sa faute, de toute façon.

Heero avaient repris ses anciennes habitudes et recommençait à se montrer irrespectueux.

J se jura de faire en sorte que la situation ne se reproduise plus.

Il fallait vaincre le mal à la source

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures et il avait horriblement froid. 

Chaque partie de son corps semblait s'être donnée le mot pour le faire souffrir atrocement.

Il se sentait sale, dépouillé de tout orgueil.

Il avait envie de hurler mais sa voix s'était éteinte à force de crier.

Des larmes sèches marquaient son visage bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pourquoi s'en était-il pris à lui ? Pourquoi le considérait-il comme responsable d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise ?

Depuis quand aimer de toutes ses forces une personne était-il considéré comme un préjudice inacceptable ?

Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle cruauté. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle perversité.

Il avait mal à en pleurer.

Il en venait presque à regretter de « l'» avoir un jour aimé.

Duo essuya du revers de la main, une traînée de sang provenant de ses lèvres meurtries

Il fallait qu'il regagne sa chambre coûte que coûte avant que quelqu'un le trouve dans un tel état.

Une main amicale se posa doucement sur son épaule.

Le natté leva les yeux vers le jeune homme en question et croisa son regard de glace.

Ses mèches brunes avaient un reflet légèrement bleuté au reflet de la lune et Duo se rappela alors pourquoi il l'aimait.

Heero s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, semblant complètement paniqué.

Duo essaya de parler mais le pilote l'en empêcha, sachant pertinemment la douleur qu'il ressentirait suite à cet effort.

Le jeune homme effleura du bout des doigts son visage blessé, examinant ses blessures souvent superficielles.

« Qui t'as fait ça, Duo ? » Murmura-t-il à voix basse « Est-ce qu'il a … ? »

Il n'osait prononcer les mots.

Le natté baissa les yeux, honteux

Il sentit bientôt les bras du brun se refermer autour de son corps tremblant et le soulever prestement.

Le regard du japonais semblait plus sombre que d'ordinaire, révolté à l'idée qu'on ait pu le toucher.

Duo nicha son visage au creux de son cou et profita de cet instant de réconfort.

Il avait juste besoin de lui et ne voulait rien d'autre pour le moment.

Le jeune homme tomba dans l'inconscience quelques secondes après

* * *

« Heero » 

Duo se réveilla en sursaut et réalisa que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Ses pas le menèrent quelques minutes plus tard jusqu'à la salle de bain et il put constater que son cauchemar, lui, était bien réel par contre.

Certaines de ses blessures les plus profondes avaient été nettoyées cependant

Peut être n'avait-il pas rêvé sa présence finalement ?

L'adolescent prit sa douche et finit de panser ses plaies rapidement.

Il rejoignit ses compagnons à la cafétéria pour le petit-déjeuner commun.

Il s'était volontairement habillé d'un simple bas de jogging et d'un sweater noir pour camoufler un peu ses contusions.

Dès son arrivée, Quatre l'interrogea sur la raison de l'énorme hématome sur sa joue gauche et sur le pourquoi de sa lèvre écorchée.

Le pilote prétexta un règlement de compte avec un mécanicien.

Il croisa soudain le regard azuré du brun l'observant de manière placide.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux aussitôt.

« Au fait, pourquoi t'es pas venu à la réunion, Yuy ? » Le questionna soudain WuFei

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné

« Hier » Répondit le chinois

« K'so » Jura le brun avant de quitter la cafétéria

Duo le suivit du regard, se rappelant sa douceur de cette nuit contrastant pleinement avec sa froideur du matin.

* * *

Toc toc toc 

« Entrez »

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du bureau.

« Heero ? » S'étonna le professeur J

« On vient juste de m'informer qu'il y avait une réunion hier »

« Effectivement, à quinze heure, en salle 258 »

« Je suis désolé, je travaillais alors sur l'Epyon, je n'ai pas été prévenu » S'excusa 01, le visage baissé

« Tâchez que ça ne se reproduise plus, c'est tout » Répondit le savant, plongé dans ses rapports

« Je vous le promets »

Heero quitta le bureau, se sentant un peu plus rassuré

* * *

Quelques minutes après son départ, le professeur J tomba par hasard sur les vidéos tournées cette nuit dans le couloir 113. 

Il observa alors, d'un œil dégoûté, son protégé réconforter l'élément perturbateur malgré sa promesse de ne plus être intime avec lui.

Le vieil homme envoya un coup dans son bureau, sous la colère.

Quoi qu'il fasse, cet imbécile finissait toujours par l'apitoyer.

* * *

Une fois n'avait pas suffit à assouvir sa lubricité et Duo se sentait sans force face à lui. 

Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes sous les coups de couteau et autres coups de poing.

Il se sentait souillé, encore une fois.

Les murs épais du couloir 113 finissaient par n'avoir plus aucun secret pour lui, tellement il les avait observé entre hier et aujourd'hui.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues silencieusement.

Un contact le ramena à la réalité.

Ses prunelles contemplèrent tristement le regard halluciné de son ancien amant.

Comme précédemment, Heero s'agenouilla face à lui.

« Mais enfin, dis moi ce qui se passe ! Qui t'as fait ça ? Dis le moi ! » Le supplia-t-il d'une voix coléreuse

« Je … je ne peux pas » Articula le natté, les yeux baissés

Le japonais glissa ses doigts sous son menton et l'embrassa

Ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur geste à faire mais c'était le seul qu'il avait trouvé pour le réconforter

Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que cet incident ne changerait en rien l'image qu'il avait de lui.

Il voulait juste lui faire oublier quelques secondes à peine, ces deux années passées.

Le jeune homme détacha soudain ses lèvres pour le laisser respirer.

« Dis le moi, je t'en prie » Chuchota-t-il

Duo essaya de se relever mais l'adolescent le prit automatiquement dans ses bras.

Le natté enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'asiatique, cherchant à s'imprégner de son odeur pour ne plus ressentir celle de son agresseur sur sa peau.

« Duo … » Soupira le brun en resserrant ses bras autour de lui. « S'il te plait »

« C'est J, Heero. C'est lui depuis le début » Murmura finalement l'adolescent à voix basse

Le pilote de Epyon resta fixe un long moment, troublé par cette révélation.

Il ramena ensuite l'américain contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé »

* * *

_« Annonce général, suite au départ soudain du professeur J, cette nuit, le professeur G prend la direction de cette base à partir de maintenant. Terminé »_

Duo fronça les sourcils, déboussolé.

Il lança un regard à Quatre qui haussa les épaules

Son regard se porta finalement sur Heero qui l'observait avec attention.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, le japonais sortit de la pièce.

* * *

« Vous avez une nouvelle mission » Déclara le professeur G d'un ton flegme 

Duo releva la tête en soupirant.

« Encore un lycée, je suppose »

« Non, cette fois vous allez infiltrer … une faculté ! »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir

« C'est une faculté privée au Japon. Selon nos derniers informations, un pilote de Oz serait en infiltration là-bas »

« Fait-il partie du corps enseignant ? » Demanda aussitôt Quatre

« Non, il se fait passer pour un étudiant » Répondit le vieil homme

« Attendez, il a quel âge ce type ? » Rétorqua le natté, déconcerté

« Dix huit ans tout au plus »

Les cinq pilotes regardèrent leur instructeur avec surprise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de combattre des soldats de leur âge.

« Depuis quand, ils ont recruté des adolescents comme soldat ? » Le questionna spontanément Duo

« Suite à l'emprisonnement de 03 et 05 en Transylvanie, il semblait que l'Organisation s'est mis en tête de reproduire le même schéma que pour les pilotes Gundam, recrutant des civils pour les entraîner à devenir pilotes. Comme vous »

« Et quelle est sa mission à ce pilote ? » Demanda WuFei

« Il doit surveiller la base de données de l'université et confectionner une bombe selon nos informations » Répondit G en relisant ses notes

« Une bombe ? Dis donc il a de l'ambition, celui-là ! » S'exclama le pilote du Deathscythe Hell

« Nous ignorons encore à quelles fins il souhaite l'utiliser. Restez donc sur vos gardes. Votre but est de désamorcer la bombe sans éveiller l'attention des étudiants autour »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » Commenta le natté

« Quand partons-nous ? » Interrogea soudain Heero

« Un seul d'entre vous pourra effectuer cette mission car l'Organisation s'attend bien entendu à votre intervention. Il faut rester le plus discret possible »

« Qui est le pilote requis ? » Poursuivit le japonais

« Duo »

Ce dernier manqua de s'écrouler de sa chaise

« Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es le plus sociable et celui dont l'Organisation dispose le moins d'informations » Répondit G « Voici ta nouvelle idée et les papiers nécessaires à ton infiltration. Bon courage »

« Ouai, il va m'en falloir … » Soupira le natté

* * *

Dans une des demeures appartenant à la famille Winner, le regard de Heero se posa sur une des baies vitrées de la pièce. 

Exceptionnellement, ils avaient eu le droit à quelques jours de répit, le temps que le natté perfectionne son japonais et sa culture du pays.

Le brun contempla silencieusement ses deux coéquipiers se chamaillant dans le jardin de la propriété.

Duo était en train de taquiner WuFei avec un jet d'eau, histoire de l'énerver encore davantage.

Le jeune homme avait pu constater qu'en son absence, les deux adolescents s'étaient pas mal rapprochés malgré leurs divergences.

Il aurait mis sa main au feu que WuFei attendait le moment propice pour lui déclarer sa flamme tandis que son ancien amant faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

Duo bouscula brusquement le chinois et ils tombèrent à la renverse.

L'américain se redressa un peu et s'excusa pour sa maladresse. WuFei saisit l'occasion pour s'emparer de ses lèvres sans crier gare.

Duo se détendit un peu sous son baiser et appuya son dos contre le sol

Heero referma les rideaux un peu brutalement, n'en pouvant plus de les voir dans une telle position.

Le tissu s'était un peu décroché sur le haut, ce qui attira l'attention du pilote du Deathscythe Hell un peu plus bas.

Il détacha alors brusquement ses lèvres de celles du chinois.

Son regard s'orienta machinalement vers la chambre où restait cloîtré son ancien amant.

« Heero n'est pas sortit de cette chambre depuis bientôt quatre jours »

« Duo, s'il te plait » Soupira le chinois en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Ses mains s'égarèrent lentement sur les hanches de l'américain quand ce dernier s'écarta.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il fait ... »

L'américain partit en courant, laissant ainsi le chinois sur sa faim.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Le questionna Duo, allongé sur son lit 

Heero choisit de ne pas répondre et continua de pianoter sur son clavier.

« Eh mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ces rideaux ? » S'étonna le natté

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

« J'ai cru voir un micro » Répondit le brun, au bout de quelques minutes.

Heero lui avait répondu. Incroyable. Et démontant aussi sa thèse d'une jalousie mal contenue.

« Tu viens, on va se promener un peu, repérer les lieux ? »

« ... »

« Tu ne veux pas revoir mes cours de japonais avec moi car je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris ? »

« ... »

« Bon très bien, je vais me promener seul »

« … »

« Je quitte donc cette chambre »

« … »

« Je PARS »

« Hn »

Duo quitta donc la pièce, attristé par ce rejet.

* * *

_« L'entraînement …l'entraînement … » _

_« Reprend toi ! »_

_« Tu ne vis que pour tuer et tu le tueras ! »_

_« Reprend toi Heero, tu es un soldat, un assassin ..._ »

Toujours ces mêmes paroles, hantant sans cesse son esprit.

Heero se réveilla en sursaut

**(Long day and I'm ready**

**I'm waiting for you call**

**'Cause I've made up my mind**

**My heart aches with a hunger **

**And the want that you were mine**

**I cannot deny)**

Il remarqua alors que quelqu'un l'observait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Duo ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée

Le japonais remarqua que l'américain avait le visage trempé de larmes.

Heero, qui ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que lui, se leva, vêtu d'un simple boxer et s'apprêta à sortir quand le jeune homme le retint par le poignet. Il garda la tête baissée pour ne pas rencontrer son regard.

« Heero, je t'en supplie. Ne me rejette pas encore une fois »

**(So for one night, is it alright**

**That I give you my heart, my love, my heart)**

Le japonais resta immobile et observa, du coin de l'oeil, le visage en larme de l'américain. Il semblait désespéré et épuisé. Duo, à bout de nerf, se remit à pleurer. Heero s'approcha de lui et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

Il commença alors à l'embrasser avec tendresse jusqu'à ce que la douceur se transforme en ardeur.

Soulevant Duo d'un geste rapide, Heero le plaqua contre le mur plus proche pour un meilleur appui. Le jeune homme referma ses jambes au creux de son dos et répondit avec enthousiasme à ses baisers. Dire qu'il attendait cet instant depuis, déjà, plus de deux ans. Le japonais se laissa ensuite retomber contre son matelas, dominant le natté de tout son corps.

Il l'allongea lentement et l'observa sans un mot.

Duo était étendu sur le dos. Sa natte s'était détachée au passage, laissant ses longues mèches auburn voguer librement sur le matelas. L'améthyste de ses yeux brillait avec une intensité déroutante. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées et ses lèvres scintillaient sous le reflet de la lune.

Heero se redressa doucement, pensant à son acte et aux conséquences.

Il quitta la pièce brusquement.

**(Just for one night, my body, my soul**

**Just for one night)**

Duo resta dans cette position, un instant. Il se sentait comme soulagé. Soulagé d'avoir revu cette lueur dans ses yeux et cette passion dévorante qu'il lui savait tant.

Heero était pourtant contrarié par son manque de retenue et ses pensées peu professionnelles.

Il avait réussit à lutter contre, jusque là.

**(My love, my love**

**For one night, one night, one night)**

Le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine silencieusement.

Il s'assit et resta à contempler la lune à travers la baie vitrée.

Duo entra dans la cuisine à son retour sans que le brun ne le remarque. Il s'approcha de lui à pas de loups et finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux, face à face.

Il s'empara de sa bouche lentement, redécouvrant peu à peu la saveur de ses baisers.

Heero le serra contre lui de manière possessive, trop déboussolé pour réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Ses mains s'égarèrent le long des hanches de l'américain et au creux de ses reins, redessinant langoureusement chacune de ses courbes. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa gorge brûlante tout en effleurant sa cuisse de manière intime.

Duo, prit dans un élan de passion, embrassa fougueusement le japonais à tel point que les deux amants tombèrent à la renverse.

WuFei fut réveillé par ce bruit

Ce dernier vint alors voir l'origine de ce vacarme et ne rencontra que le natté, cherchant désespérément dans le frigo.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

« J'ai échappé un pot de confiture. Désolé »

« Bon, je retourne me coucher, tu viens ? »

« Je grignote un truc et j'arrive »

WuFei partit donc se recoucher et s'endormit aussitôt.

**(When morning awakes me**

**Well I know I'll be alone**

**And I feel I'll be fine)**

Heero n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Cette « discussion » avec Duo l'avait mit dans tous ses états.

C'en était trop, il n'arriverait jamais à résister.

Le jeune homme décida de prendre une douche dans l'espoir de refroidir ses bas instincts. Mais quand il alla se recoucher, son lit n'était plus vide. Duo l'attendait et son regard prouvait également qu'il n'était pas resté insensible à ces échanges.

Ce dernier semblait plus excité que jamais.

Heero se coucha comme si de rien était, puis sentit les jambes de l'américain frôler les siennes. Duo passa sur lui et aussitôt il constata que sa serviette, seul bout de tissu les séparant encore, glissa pour se retrouver bientôt à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le japonais sentit alors le contact du corps chaud de l'américain en opposition avec le sien, glacé. Ses longues mèches lui caressaient le visage de manière atrocement érotique. Fiévreusement, il embrassa Duo, mêlant sa langue à la sienne comme par automatisme.

Il se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de lui.

Heero parcourut du bout des doigts le corps de son amant comme pour retrouver ses points de repères. Il découvrit ainsi avec stupeur le nombre de marques laissées par un abus d'autorité. Le jeune homme s'approcha ensuite de l'intérieur de ses cuisses frémissantes. Il passa alors sa main entre, pour accéder au fruit défendu, puis en toucha le sommet quand Duo poussa un faible gémissement.

Descendant sous la couette, il tenta une expédition, laissant un léger filet de salive le long de son nombril avant d'arriver au fruit de ses recherches. Le brun commença alors à faire jouer sa langue sur le gland rose et brûlant, pour le prendre finalement en bouche, et le sucer avidement.

L'américain commença à se tortiller et à sangloter, transporté par un plaisir sans nom.

Il avait toujours été le seul à savoir l'embrasser comme il l'attendait, le caresser comme il souhaitait, lui donner du plaisir à s'en faire damner

Le jeune homme se sentait au bord de l'extase.

Comment était ce possible de désirer à ce point une personne ?

A bout de force, l'américain ne put se retenir plus longtemps et relâcha tout son bonheur entre les lèvres de son amant.

**(So don't you worry about me**

**I'm not empty on my own**

**For inside, I'm alive)**

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, Duo inversa la situation et s'installa au dessus de lui. Le japonais, également excité, ne tarda pas à le pénétrer, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à son amant. Duo sentit le pilote entrer peu à peu en lui, laissant échapper plusieurs gémissements à cette sensation.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à onduler contre le brun tandis que celui-ci débutait un va-et-vient lascif. Duo resserra ses jambes de part et d'autre du pilote, ne cachant pas son plaisir. Ses lèvres se scellèrent amoureusement contre celles de son partenaire.

Il l'embrassa alors de manière farouche.

Les coups de reins de ce dernier devinrent de moins en moins espacés, accentuant leur plaisir commun.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les gémissements du japonais qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais extériorisé son plaisir. Heero murmura dans sa langue natale quelques mots pour finir par crier le prénom du jeune homme, à bout de souffle.

Il libéra son essence à l'intérieur de lui avant de reprendre constance. Duo se laissa aller contre son torse et resta immobile un long moment, entremêlé dans les couvertures et entre les bras du brun. Il écouta alors le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme ralentir peu à peu, bercer par ce bruit.

Ses doigts redessinèrent les moindres courbes de son corps, remarquant qu'il avait pas mal grandit lui aussi. Il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le pilote du Deathscythe Hell s'allongea de tout son saoul au dessus de son coéquipier alors que ce dernier semblait fuir son regard.

Il était comme gêné et jouait sans cesse avec une de ses mèches libres.

**(That for one night, it was so right.**

**That gave you my heart, my love, my heart**

**Just for one night, my body, my soul**

**Just for one night)**

« Heero, regarde moi s'il te plait » Lui demanda l'américain

Les prunelles du japonais le fixèrent un moment avant qu'il ne recommence à l'embrasser.

Duo ne s'en plaint guère et promena sa main sur la nuque du brun, remarquant une cicatrice qui n'était pas là avant.

« Où étais-tu pendant ces deux ans ? »

Le jeune homme comprit que son amant ne voulait pas en parler quand il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

L'américain décida de se taire quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Il échangea un regard avec Heero qui lui murmura :

« WuFei »

Le brun déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis le repoussa sous la couette sans prévenir.

**(My love, I loved**

**For one night, one night, one night**

**For one night, it so right**

**That I gave you my heart, my love, my heart**

**Just for one night)**

Le chinois lança un regard à son frère d'arme, troublé par certains bruits semblant provenir de sa chambre.

Heero l'accueillit d'un regard noir qui lui indiqua que ce dernier s'était levé du mauvais pied.

Il ne s'attarda donc pas et partit déjeuner tranquillement.

Duo sortit de sous la couette, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et laissa échapper un rire franc.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au radio réveil, indiquant 7h45

Sachant pertinemment que Heero continuerait à nier l'évidence dès qu'il aurait mis un pied hors de son lit, le jeune homme profita de ces derniers instants à ces côtés pour l'embrasser longuement.

Il quitta la pièce au bout de quelques minutes, convaincu que cette nuit-là ne serait pas la dernière.

**(My body, my soul**

**Just for one night, my love, my love**

**For one night, one night, one night**

**One night)**

* * *

**(TBC) **

Finalement, j'ai réécris pas mal de chose et supprimer quelques dialogues futiles.

J'espère en tout cas que cette nouvelle version vous a satisfaite ?

Et pour ceux qui découvrent cette fiction, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis vu sa longueur XD

Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur cette partie en tout cas.

Mériterais-je un petit clic sur le bouton en bas à gauche ?

Merci d'avoir lu :)

* * *

Les paroles traduites de la chanson juste au cas où : 

Un long jour et je suis prêt

J'attends ton appel

Car je me suis décidé

J'ai mal au coeur à cause de la faim

Et du désir que tu sois à moi

Non je ne peux pas nier

Donc pour une nuit – est-ce d'accord

Que je te donne

Mon coeur, mon amour, mon coeur

Juste pour une nuit, mon corps, mon âme

Juste pour une nuit, mon amour, mon amour

Pour une nuit, une nuit, une nuit

Quand le matin me réveille

Eh bien je sais que je serai seul

Et je sens que je serai très bien

Donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi

Je ne suis pas vide toute seul

A l'intérieur je suis vivant

Que pour une nuit – c'était si bien

Que je t'ai donné

Mon coeur, mon amour, mon coeur

Juste pour une nuit, mon corps, mon âme

Juste pour une nuit, mon amour, j'ai aimé

Pour une nuit, une nuit, une nuit

Pour une nuit – c'était si bien

Que je t'ai donné

Mon coeur, mon amour, mon coeur

Juste pour une nuit, mon corps, mon âme

Juste pour une nuit, mon amour, mon amour

Pour une nuit, une nuit, une nuit

Une nuit, Ouais…


	2. Infiltration

Suite à plusieurs modifications notables, j'ai décidé de republié cette fic et d'effacer l'ancienne version du site. J'ai néanmoins conservé toutes les reviews que vous m'aviez laissées pour la première publication (un grand merci d'ailleurs).

N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur cette nouvelle correction en tout cas.

Titre : Ever

Auteur : Setsu'

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, plus ou moins OOC, Songfic par moment et plusieurs fois la présence de scènes plutôt graphiques (lime, lemon et allusions à plusieurs viols)

Rating : M

Pairing : Duo+Heero+Duo, Tenshi+Duo, Tenshi+Heero

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont en aucun cas ma propriété, seuls les personnages non cités dans la série le sont (comme Tenshi, Ryutaro, Shigeki et Kei).

Note&Co : Ceci est ma première « véritable » fanfiction Gundam Wing. C'est d'ailleurs à ce jour, le multipart que je préfère parmi ceux que j'ai pu écrire. Cela peut sembler surprenant mais j'affectionne tout particulièrement cette histoire, elle me rappelle vraiment de bons souvenirs et mon début (assez boiteux XD) dans ce fandom. D'avance pardon pour les quelques maladresses qui surviennent encore dans l'écriture de cette fiction mais je ne me voyais ni l'envie ni le courage de la réécrire – vraiment – dans son intégralité. Les chapitres ont juste été « améliorés » dirons nous ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (ou relecture)

Merci beaucoup à **Zick**, **Shabu-shabu**, **Ptit Bou** pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre grâce au système de Ffnet. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir soyez-en certaines.

Nb : Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_

* * *

Deuxième partie – Infiltration

* * *

Tenshi observait patiemment le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. 

Il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom et encore moins des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'inviter dans son lit (surtout à la veille d'une rentrée). Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que le bien être qu'il lui avait procuré surpassait de loin une longue nuit de sommeil.

Le jeune homme étouffa un bâillement du revers de sa main.

Une fois sorti de sa léthargie, Tenshi réalisa que s'il ne décampait pas très vite de son lit, il allait finir par manquer son premier jour de cour.

Le jeune asiatique se rhabilla alors succinctement et partit en courant en direction de la salle polyvalente où avait lieu les présentations. Tous les élèves y étaient déjà rassemblés et attendaient impatiemment l'appel de leurs noms pour rejoindre leurs camarades d'infortunes.

Tenshi se glissa discrètement dans la foule d'adolescent, priant pour que son nom n'ait pas déjà été cité. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme soupira de soulagement et rejoignit l'attroupement d'adolescents hystériques qui allait prochainement devenir sa classe. Scrutant de loin son nouveau prof principal, il en conclut qu'il devait être un proche cousin de son iguane, vu la taille de son double menton. L'étudiant esquissa une grimace. Une main posée sur son épaule le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie :

« Alors Ten', ta soirée avec mon correspondant ? » Lui demanda un dénommé Ryutaro

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun à cette question.

« Enrichissante, je dirais. C'est fou ce que j'aime cette langue » Répondit-il d'un regard malicieux

Ryutaro sourit à son tour, peu surpris par cette remarque, avant de se retourner vers les autres membres de sa classe.

Un adolescent en particulier retint alors son attention.

« C'est un nouveau lui, non ? »

Tenshi se retourna pour considérer le jeune homme en question.

La longueur de sa natte fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Cette dernière épousait la descente de ses reins à merveille, le laissant doucement rêveur. Habillé de noir, le nouvel étudiant papillonnait de groupe en groupe, à la recherche de nouveaux amis sans doute.

Son léger accent laissait présumer qu'il était américain.

La couleur de ses yeux tirait doucement sur le violet, accentuant son aura particulière. Le jeune homme s'avança soudain vers eux et se présenta de manière spontanée :

« Salut, je suis nouveau ici. Je m'appelle Duo »

« Je suis Ryutaro Okubo et voici mon ami, Tenshi Asai » Répondit le plus grand des deux.

Duo détailla discrètement ses deux nouveaux camarades. Il chercha scrupuleusement un indice pouvant laisser penser que, dernière l'identité de l'un, se cachait un pilote émérite de l'Organisation.

Celui qui lui avait répondu le premier était plutôt grand mais de corpulence moyenne. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient noués dans une queue de cheval basse, lui donnant un léger air de famille avec 05. Son sourire jovial et son regard pétillant lui donnaient une allure assez sympathique.

Le second, plus en retrait, était de taille moyenne et svelte. Athlétique pour la forme, son allure laissait deviner son large penchant pour les hommes.

Le natté ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce trait manifeste.

Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient parsemés de mèches étrangement vertes, lui donnant un côté ténébreux. Il semblait plus réservé que son ami mais tout aussi agréable.

Duo choisit de rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la matinée de présentation. De toute évidence, le pilote de OZ ne se cachait pas parmi les élèves de sa classe.

* * *

Le premier cours de l'année débuta le jours suivant. 

Il s'agissait d'Arithmétique.

L'enseignant, d'une voix morne et taciturne, énonçait diverses règles plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Duo avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts.

Cet homme avait des vertus soporifiques insoupçonnées. D'un autre côté, ses fouilles jusqu'à l'aube ne l'aidaient pas non plus à rester éveillé.

Pourtant, le natté se forçait désespérément à écouter, afin de percevoir le moindre indice pouvant le conduire sur une piste, le moindre geste suspect, le moindre regard de travers.

A vrai dire, il avait plutôt l'impression de s'abrutir avec des formules mathématiques incompréhensibles.

Les professeurs avaient toujours l'art de tout compliquer, c'était sûrement le but de leur profession ne put s'empêcher de penser 02. Un bon livre était bien plus parlant pour le jeune homme que leurs propos confus et incohérents.

Ses paupières se fermèrent alors doucement, juste le temps de se reposer les yeux.

Bientôt une tape discrète sur son genou vint perturber sa quiétude.

Duo ouvrit les yeux lentement.

« Plutôt que de dormir, donnez moi le résultat de cette équation, Monsieur Maxwell » Lui demanda le vieil homme bourru, les sourcils froncés

L'adolescent orienta son regard avec le tableau pour connaître la raison de son réveil. Il répondit alors d'une voix monocorde que x était égale à la racine carrée de 324 avant de baisser la tête.

L'enseignant resta immobile un instant, silencieux. Il s'avança ensuite jusqu'à son bureau, préférant oublier cet élève brillant mais paresseux.

Duo tourna alors la tête vers sa droite, pour savoir qui avait eu la bonté d'âme de le prévenir de l'arrivée du professeur grincheux.

Il rencontra deux prunelles émeraude l'observant avec amusement.

« Merci » Souffla-t-il discrètement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« 'pas de quoi » Répondit le dénommé Tenshi en haussant les épaules.

Le pilote en infiltration décida de reprendre « son repos visuel » là où il avait arrêté. De toute évidence, ce cours ne lui apprenait rien.

« Comment t'as fait ? » Le questionna une voix au bout de cinq minutes

« Fait quoi ? » Reprit Duo, les yeux mi-clos

« L'équation » Précisa Tenshi

« Un coup de chance » Répondit spontanément le natté.

L'asiatique haussa un sourcil.

Duo esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

La sonnerie retentie enfin, provoquant une explosion de joie de la part du natté. Plusieurs le regardèrent avec surprise. Tenshi ne put s'empêcher de rire. Duo s'empressa de quitter la salle pour regagner au plus vite son casier. 

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, jetant un coup d'œil vorace vers la foule entassée devant la cafétéria. Son estomac criait famine à cet instant. Il ouvrit son cadenas d'un simple geste de la main (il avait oublié ses clés) et déposa ses affaires à l'intérieur.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte, une voix derrière lui le pria de ne pas le faire. Un tas de livres rejoignit alors immédiatement les siens.

« Excuse-moi mais l'Administration a oublié de débloquer le mien donc … » Se justifia le brun d'une voix essoufflée

L'américain referma la porte sans rechigner.

« On va manger ? » Lui proposa-t-il alors.

Tenshi acquiesça, soulagé.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure que les deux étudiants atteignirent enfin les tables au centre du self, après avoir braver un nombre considérable d'élève affamés. Plateau en main, Tenshi conduisit le natté jusqu'au fond de la salle où déjeunaient Ryutaro et deux autres asiatiques de sa connaissance.

Duo s'installa donc avec eux, baladant discrètement son regard tout autour de lui.

Les japonais étaient vraiment des êtres à part, ne put s'empêcher de penser 02. Il en connaissait un parfait exemple d'ailleurs.

_Non ne pas penser à lui … _

« Alors Duo, tu te plais dans ce lycée ? Bon certes, la nourriture laisse à désirer mais l'ambiance y est bonne, franchement » Commenta Ryutaro

Le pilote reporta son attention sur son camarade et prit en main ses baguettes pour commencer à manger. Cherchant à cacher son manque d'expérience en la matière, il répondit d'un ton naturel tout en observant du coin de l'œil la manière dont Tenshi s'en servait.

« Ce lycée est assez agréable, mais bon j'ai un peu l'impression que tout le monde m'observe »

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils voient un Occidentaux avec les yeux mi-bleu mi-violet et les cheveux châtains. Ici, soixante-dix pourcents des étudiants sont gay alors inutile de te dire que ton pantalon noir à déjà fait tourner bien des têtes » Expliqua avec désinvolture son squatteur de casier.

Les autres étudiants rirent de sa remarque.

Duo arbora une légère rougeur à hauteur de ses joues, bien que souriant.

Il n'était pas habitué à entendre parler de ces choses-là avec une telle facilité. Il avait seulement fait l'expérience qu'un QG était peu propice à ce genre de thèmes.

« Rassure-toi Duo, tout le monde n'a pas des hormones à la place des neurones, bien que Tenshi en soit un fidèle exemple. Il y a également des élèves consciencieux, qui cherchent avant tout à construire leur avenir dans ce pays »

Néanmoins, les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle, tellement cette dernière phrase sonnait faux.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur ; chacun s'intéressant aux particularités du nouveau venu, particulièrement séduisant d'ailleurs.

* * *

« Bienvenue pour votre premier cour de sport du semestre ! Je suis le professeur Takeda, nous allons débuter cette séance par le choix des diverses activités que vous allez effectuer au cours de l'année. Voici une feuille où sont inscrits les différentes possibilités. Cochez-en un minimum de cinq et nous procéderons ensuite au dépouillage » 

Duo attrapa une fiche que lui tendait son voisin et jeta un coup d'oeil aux activités cochées par Tenshi.

« Ça consiste en quoi « l'accro sport » ? demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'il l'avait choisit

« Pyramide, galipette et compagnie » Énuméra l'asiatique sans quitter des yeux les différents choix représentés

Le jeune homme à la natte promena son regard sur la feuille orangée, cochant un peu au hasard : basket, badminton, volley-ball, course et natation pour la forme.

Il évita soigneusement la case « combat » pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres étudiants et surtout du pilote dissimulé parmi eux.

Duo se redressa ensuite de son siège pour rendre sa feuille au professeur. Une fois de retour, il écouta Ryutaro qui interrogeait Tenshi sur ses choix.

Un sourire mystérieusement carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui répondit joyeusement :

« Foot, danse, badminton, natation et accro sport »

« Mais t'as choisis que des sports de fillette, Ten' ! » S'offusqua son ami

« Non j'ai juste délibéré en fonction de l'uniforme en rigueur dans chacun de ces sports » Avoua-t-il en souriant

Ryutaro secoua la tête suite à cette réponse, affligé.

« Et toi, Duo ? »

« Basket, badminton, volley-ball, course et natation » Enuméra le natté

« Tu n'as pas pris combat ? » S'étonna le japonais, comme s'il était impossible d'omettre cette activité

« Non je ne suis pas très bon au corps à corps » Répondit distraitement l'américain

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées.

« Et toi au fait, t'as coché quoi ? » Le questionna soudain Tenshi

« Rudby, boxe, foot, combat et natation » Déclara joyeusement l'asiatique

« Désespérant hétéro … » Soupira son meilleur ami

« Et fier de l'être ! » Poursuivit Ryutaro.

Duo esquissa un léger sourire tout en contemplant l'ensemble du gymnase attentivement. Tenshi donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami assis à ses cotés.

« Et lui à ton avis ? » Chuchota-t-il discrètement en épiant le nouveau

« Lui quoi ? »

« Gay ou hétéro ? »

« Mmm … »

« Alors ? »

« Je pense qu'un corps à corps viril ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Plaisanta l'étudiant.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais » Se félicita Tenshi

L'ensemble du corps étudiant fut ensuite contraint de se taire suite au résultat du dépouillage.

Le professeur énonça alors d'une voix solennelle les sports choisis :

« Natation, combat, endurance, basket et accro sport »

Ryutaro ne put retenir un cri d'indignation suite au dernier sport sollicité. Il donna une tape sur la tête de son meilleur ami, estimant qu'il était plus que responsable.

Tenshi se félicita de sa victoire.

Il tourna la tête vers l'américain qui semblait mal à l'aise. Duo baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et se lamenta sur le fait que « combat » ait été désigné.

Il allait devoir jouer serré.

« Comme la piscine est en travaux pour l'instant, nous allons débuter par le combat. Allez chercher le matériel nécessaire dans la réserve qu'on débute la séance »

Chacun installa un tapis au sol afin de former plusieurs carrés pour délimiter les différentes zones de combat. Le but de la séance consistait simplement à renverser son adversaire au sol et à le plaquer, dos contre le tapis, trois fois pour remporter la victoire.

Les combats furent rapidement énumérés dans chaque coin du gymnase.

Duo devait ouvrir le spectacle en compagnie de Ryutaro.

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La patience n'avait jamais été l'une de ses qualités manifestes et se laisser ainsi piétiner n'allait pas être évident à assumer.

Ses réflexes l'avaient hélas toujours conditionné à viser la première place et à neutraliser son adversaire.

Tenshi jouait les arbitres. Les deux étudiants s'avancèrent bientôt au centre du carré.

« C'est dommage, je commençais à bien t'apprécier » Plaisanta Ryutaro

Duo ne répondit pas à cette provocation et esquissa un sourire fair-play.

Tenshi haussa un sourcil, surpris par le sérieux du jeune homme.

Un coup de sifflet retentit bientôt.

Sans réfléchir, Ryutaro débuta les offensives rapidement et plaqua sans grande difficulté le natté au sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de le narguer.

Duo serra les dents très fort. Shinigami bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui atrocement.

Le combat se poursuivit.

L'américain repoussa d'un simple geste quelques unes de ses attaques pour plus de crédibilité. Ryutaro voyait rouge.

Duo se sentit revivre (un peu).

C'était une réelle torture pour lui de ne pas pouvoir riposter à son gré. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'asiatique le plaqua de nouveau au sol.

Duo avait encore cédé à son plus grand désespoir.

« Je crois que tu as trouvé ton maître » Déclara fièrement le brun

« Sache que je n'ai aucun maître » Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le natté, passablement agacé.

Être mauvais perdant compliquait la situation. Considérablement.

Se laisser battre par un débutant, était un réel affront pour Shinigami et défiait l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu jusqu'alors.

_Pense à la mission, pense à la mission … _

Duo serrait les poings.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait écarté ce sport. Il se savait incapable de résister dans ses conditions.

Même Quatre, même Trowa auraient fini par céder dès le premier plaquage. Ne parlons même pas de WuFei qui aurait passé son temps à chercher un prétexte tout en battant à plat de couture chacun de ses adversaires.

Quant à Heero, la patience n'était pas son point fort non plus. Cependant, Duo ignorait comment il aurait réagi.

Encore aujourd'hui, le parfait soldat restait un grand mystère pour lui, même s'il était certain qu'il était le plus impulsif d'entre eux malgré les apparences.

Duo soupira.

Il n'était pas homme à se laisser ridiculiser ainsi.

La tentation était trop forte, Shinigami le menait à mal depuis le début du combat.

_Et ce petit con qui me nargue en plus … _

Ryutaro tenta de le faire chuter mais le jeune homme saisit son poignet et le renversa au sol brusquement.

Un simple geste. Profondément libérateur.

A quoi bon sauver les apparences ?

Il pourrait très bien avouer qu'il avait longtemps pratiqué un art martial.

_Mais tu lui as dit ne pas aimer les combats, crétin ! _

Ryutaro le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Duo esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

Shinigami reprenait des forces

Tenshi fronça les sourcils.

L'asiatique à la chevelure nouée se redressa et choisit de mettre ce point sur le coup de la chance. Il s'était laisser emporter par son orgueil.

Le nouveau en avait simplement profité, même s'il s'expliquait difficilement cette douleur encore présente au creux de son poignet.

Ryutaro reprit ses offensifs et le natté le repoussa sans même se fatiguer.

Il se moquait de lui ouvertement, ce n'était pas possible.

Le jeune homme le plaqua au sol une seconde fois après l'avoir fait trébuché d'un faible coup dans le mollet.

Les yeux de l'asiatique s'étrécirent furieusement. Duo voulut l'aider à se relever mais il refusa sa main tendue.

Tenshi observait la scène sans quitter des yeux l'américain, surpris par son changement de comportement. Ce nouveau était vraiment plein de surprises.

_Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il avait été doué dans les corps à corps ? _

Ryutaro fulminait et frappa violemment le tapis de son poing lorsqu'il se retrouva au sol pour la troisième fois.

« Duo, vainqueur donc » Commenta Tenshi abasourdi

Le jeune homme en question ne quitta pas des yeux son adversaire, cherchant un moyen de s'excuser auprès de lui.

Ryutaro se releva et partit sans un mot, vexé par sa défaite, de toute évidence.

Plusieurs combats se déroulèrent par la suite au cours desquels le natté remportera la partie sans grande difficulté.

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la séance retentit quelques temps après.

Duo partit rejoindre Tenshi dans les vestiaires. Il se déshabilla tout en cherchant ses mots pour décrire le malentendu entre Ryutaro et lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est juste mauvais perdant. Même si tu lui avais dit que tu n'étais pas un novice, il l'aurait mal pris. Son ego en a pris un coup c'est tout, ça lui passera » Le rassura le brun d'un sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé » Soupira le natté

Tenshi posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

« En tout cas, tu as vraiment été troublant lors du combat, comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment toi pendant certains moments » Commenta spontanément Tenshi

« C'est un compliment ? »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du japonais avant qu'il n'entre dans la douche.

* * *

Duo soupira, seul dans le couloir obscur du bâtiment B. 

_Et voila que Shinigami fait son apparition en plein combat de débutants… _

_Et cette mission qui n'avance toujours pas …_

_Pff …_

_J'aurais mieux fait d'être mécanicien … _

Le jeune homme errait en solitaire à la recherche d'une pièce suspecte, du moindre élément louche.

Il était déjà plus de minuit.

Tout le campus dormait à poing fermé.

Et dire que lui, il n'avait pas fait de « nuit complète » depuis près d'une semaine.

…

Une pièce avait attiré son attention maintes fois mais elle semblait toujours occupée. Ce soir encore, le proviseur veillait pour relire une thèse sur le PC central.

Il n'avait néanmoins remarqué aucune surveillance spécifique dans les locaux de l'administration. L'identité de l'imposteur devait très certainement si trouver pourtant, à moins qu'ils ne soient tous de mèche avec lui.

Ou que ce fameux pilote soit plus brillant encore qu'il ne le pensait.

Aucun étudiant ne semblait suspect pourtant, et aucun professeur ne pouvait correspondre au profil donné.

Cette mission semblait être à double-fond.

Duo étouffa un bâillement.

Il se cacha subitement derrière un pan du mur quand le proviseur quitta finalement la pièce, refermant cette dernière à clé.

Clés qu'il semblait encore chercher d'ailleurs.

Il ne pouvait pas échouer dans cette mission.

Les Mads l'avaient à l'œil et ne lui passaient aucune erreur depuis « l'incident Heero ». Il marchait sur une corde raide et la moindre bévue entraînerait sa chute.

G ne pourrait pas le sauver cette fois.

En réalité, le départ de J n'avait fait que repousser le problème.

Ils le considéraient (pour la plupart) comme l'élément perturbateur du QG, une machine à tuer avec un large penchant pour les hommes.

Une déviance dans tout ce système réglé comme du papier à musique.

Duo soupira.

Les conseils de Quatre lui manquaient.

Sans lui, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé le sourire après le départ de Heero.

Sans lui, il serait devenu un automate, uniquement Shinigami à ses heures perdues.

Un soldat sans âme qui se cache derrière un masque de banalité.

Une main effleura sa joue soudainement.

Duo releva les yeux subitement, troublé par cette marque de tendresse. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui avait le droit de lui caresser ainsi la joue.

Le jeune homme croisa alors deux prunelles vertes l'observant avec douceur.

Tenshi.

Duo se recula quelque peu.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, lui ?

« C'est quoi toute cette mélancolie dans ton regard, Duo-kun ? » Le questionna-t-il à voix basse.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux comme déboussolé. Tenshi approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour une caresse éphémère.

Revenant à la réalité, Duo le repoussa lentement.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois »

« … »

« Coucher avec toi n'est pas une solution à mes problèmes. Pardonne-moi » Murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée, les yeux baissés

« Tu aimes les hommes donc ? » Lui demanda par automatisme le brun (cherchant confirmation tout de même)

« Oui et un en particulier (hélas) Soyons juste ami, ok ? » Lui proposa Duo, un sourire au coin

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'asiatique avant de partir.

Il reviendrait plus tard.

La mission pouvait bien attendre quelques heures maintenant.

* * *

3h58 

Le bureau était enfin désert.

Aucun élève à l'horizon, le natté força la poignée sans véritable difficulté.

Il referma la porte avec son pied et commença à chercher dans chaque tiroir, étagère et meuble clos.

Il ne trouva que des résultats d'examen, l'inventaire des dépenses de chaque année, les fiches pédagogiques des étudiants …

Il copia quelques données grâce au matériel perfectionné dont il disposait.

C'est dingue ce que la technologie avait fait des progrès ces dernières années.

Duo s'assit précautionneusement sur le fauteuil en cuir et alluma le PC central.

Que des banalités.

Un dossier protégé par une procédure particulière.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à le déverrouiller quand un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention.

Éteignant tout en quatrième vitesse, il partit se cacher derrière la porte.

Le proviseur venait récupérer un dossier, Duo prit la poudre d'escampette aussitôt.

Il rejoignit sa chambre au pas de course et passa le reste de la nuit à éplucher les documents copiés.

En vain.

L'heure d'aller en cours arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il n'avait toujours pas dormi.

* * *

Habillé comme la veille à l'exception de ses sous-vêtements et de son tee-shirt, le jeune homme se faufila discrètement dans la salle de classe et alla s'installer au fond. 

Il se posa à côté de Tenshi qui somnolait à moitié.

« Tiens, je croyais que tu sècherais » Commenta alors l'asiatique

En même temps qu'il parlait, il fit glisser ses notes jusqu'à lui lentement. Duo secoua la tête en signe de négation et sortit un crayon pour recopier rapidement.

« Tu as de la chance, le prof n'avait même pas remarqué ton absence »

Le natté esquissa un sourire.

La pause arriva quelques minutes après.

Ryutaro et ses amis vinrent alors les rejoindre. Il salua Duo, visiblement remis de sa défaite.

« Vous avez vu ses yeux ? J'ai jamais vu un japonais avec des yeux pareils, ce type est une incitation au viol » Déclara un dénommé Kei

« De qui vous parlez ? » S'étonna le natté

« C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas vu, toi. Il y a un nouveau, il a cours dans la salle juste à côté. Ce type ne passe pas inaperçu si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Précisa Tenshi en souriant

« Je le trouve un peu trop prétentieux moi, à snober tout le monde avec son regard impassible » Commenta Ryutaro

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Japonais aux yeux bleus ? Impassible ?

Oh My God

_Faites que je me trompe, seigneur … _

* * *

L'américain posa son plateau à côté de celui de Tenshi, discutant avec Ryutaro du dernier cours de Science. 

Le menu n'était pas très alléchant mais le natté ne se gêna pas pour le dévorer quand même.

Rien n'était pire que la nourriture du QG de toute façon.

_Quoique ce n'était pas toujours tout rose pendant les emprisonnements … _

_De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas à manger donc la question ne se posait même pas ! _

Le groupe de japonais se remit à parler dudit nouveau, le natté les écouta avec attention.

« Je ne serais pas contre faire plus amples connaissances, j'aime bien les rebelles, moi » Rétorqua Tenshi, un sourire en coin

« Étant donné qu'il déjeune avec les trois plus jolies filles de la fac', je crois que tu as peu de chance, Ten' » Commenta un certain Shigeki

Duo orienta son regard vers le « il » en question suite à ces mots. Il croisa aussitôt deux prunelles qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Hélas.

Il avait vu juste.

Malheureusement.

Le jeune homme articula lentement, sachant pertinemment que 01 lirait sur ses lèvres :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur la bouche de son (ancien) amant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Une potiche rompit néanmoins le contact visuel en s'asseyant devant Heero.

Duo serra les poings.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Le questionna alors Tenshi, surpris

« Rien, rien, j'ai juste oublié de prendre un dessert »

« Tiens, prend le mien »

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un grand sourire.

« Et toi, Duo tu en penses quoi ? » Lui demanda soudain Kei

« De quoi ? »

« Du nouveau, pardi »

« Hum … prétentieux. Oui ce n'est qu'un prétentieux, je suis d'accord avec Ryutaro » Confessa le natté en finissant de manger

_Un foutu glaçon prétentieux … _

* * *

Le jeune homme chercha du regard son coéquipier dans l'ensemble du self. 

Il était parti.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la baie vitrée quand il remarqua qu'il était dehors, une godiche pendue à son bras.

Duo vit rouge.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Heero qui scrutait son petit manège de loin, le suivit.

Il avait toujours été si prévisible et sa jalousie était un fait acquis depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte des WC pour homme. Il se vit alors violemment plaqué contre le carrelage froid de la pièce.

Peut être n'était-il pas si prévisible que ça en fait ?

Le brun ancra son regard de glace dans celui furieux du natté. Celui-ci semblait fulminer.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » Le questionna-t-il automatiquement

« Je suis venu pour terminer ta mission » Affirma Heero avec aplomb

« QUOI ? »

« Je ne suis pas sourd, Duo. Et tu as déjà deux jours de retard » Commenta 01

« Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué »

« Pourquoi tu t'étonnes alors ? » Répliqua le japonais d'un ton froid

Les deux pilotes se défièrent du regard longuement. Quelqu'un rentra brusquement. Duo s'écarta de Heero et quitta les lieux, exaspéré.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas possible » Rétorqua Tenshi 

« Je t'assure qu'il m'a dit les avoir vu collé serré dans les toilettes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Répéta Ryutaro

« Comment veux tu qu'ils se connaissent ? Duo m'a dit qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un en plus »

« De toute évidence, il t'a menti et a jeté son dévolu sur le petit nouveau. Je crois que ton plan tombe à l'eau, Ten'. Ni de Duo ni de petit nouveau au dîner ce soir » Plaisanta l'asiatique

« De quoi vous parlez ? » S'exclama soudain une partie du dîner en question.

« Tu m'as menti, n'est ce pas ? Au lieu de me dire franchement que je n'étais pas ton type ! » S'exclama subitement le brun, à cran

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » S'étonna Duo

« J'ai dit qu'il me plaisait en plus »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda à nouveau le natté, déboussolé

« Tu oses demander en plus »

« Quoi ? Je … Hey mais attends ! »

* * *

« Où étais-tu passé ? » 

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement. Heero se tenait au beau milieu de sa chambre, assis sur son lit en pleine fin d'après-midi.

« T'es pas ma mère » Rétorqua Duo d'un ton sec en refermant la porte. « Ça ne te regarde pas »

« Je t'ai cherché tout l'après-midi donc ça me regarde » Rétorqua le brun, à présent debout face à son (ancien) amant.

Duo le toisa du regard.

« Bref, rendez-vous à 23 heures devant la cafétéria » Déclara le pilote 01 en bousculant son équipier pour passer.

Le jeune homme le suivit du regard, un nœud au creux de l'estomac.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

Heero s'immobilisa un instant. Puis, quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Il l'avait attendu près de trente minutes. Et, il n'était pas venu. 

Le japonais fit craquer ses doigts sous l'agacement.

Après un repérage peu concluant, le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la chambre du responsable de son énervement. La pièce était restée inhabitée. Heero s'assit sur son lit et attendit qu'il rentre pour lui faire la morale.

Duo ne rentra pas de la nuit et 01 finit par s'assoupir lentement à cause du décalage horaire.

* * *

Ce rire, il n'y avait qu'une personne pour rire comme ça. 

Le pilote 01 fusilla du regard l'étudiant qui marchait en face de lui.

Duo releva la tête à ce moment-là et croisa les prunelles assassines du brun.

Heero poursuivit alors son chemin, sans un mot.

Le natté interrompit sa conversation avec Tenshi pour le rattraper. L'attirant discrètement dans un coin, 02 chercha à connaître la raison de son comportement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Le questionna-t-il « Un nouvel indice ? »

Le brun ne dit mot, observant le natté de manière impassible.

Duo soutint son regard, interrogatif.

Puis.

« Oh god ! Excuse-moi, ça m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit je te jure ! »

_Le rendez-vous, mais quel imbécile ! _

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'étais disputé avec quelqu'un et je ne voulais pas qu'on reste fâché alors je … » Tenta de se justifier l'américain

Mais la conversation tourna court rapidement.

« Écoute, je me contrefiche de la personne avec qui tu étais. Tu es un soldat, tu as une mission. Encore une bavure de ce genre et je le signale directement aux Mads » Le prévint 01 d'une voix glaciale

Il se détacha alors de la prise du natté sans douceur afin de retourner en cours.

Il perdait son temps là.

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il m'en voulait ? (Ne lui laissant pas le temps de choisir, 02 poursuivit) Il croyait que nous sortions ensemble. C'est vraiment absurde, n'est-ce pas ? » Commenta Duo avec une profonde ironie

Heero s'immobilisa (pour la deuxième fois).

Il se retourna alors et répondit d'une même voix.

« Absurde, c'est le mot oui » Déclara-t-il avec indifférence

Duo s'approcha lentement du brun, l'espace séparant leurs deux corps diminuant à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Donne-moi alors … la véritable raison de ta venue ici … Heero ? » Murmura le natté d'une voix légèrement tremblante

Le brun demeura silencieux, détaillant malgré lui ses traits fins.

Il s'attarda involontairement sur ses lèvres.

Trop longtemps pour un geste anodin.

Inclinant la tête doucement, il effleura la bouche du natté furtivement avant de commencer à l'embrasser farouchement.

Il le repoussa alors avec violence contre les casiers 506 à 512, le bloquant contre lui sans ménagement.

Duo se laissa faire, ne trouvant pas le courage (ni l'envie) de se plaindre.

Soudain, il sentit les dents blanches du brun marquer la peau nue de son cou, responsable de légers picotements.

Le natté se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

La sonnerie retentit subitement.

Heero s'écarta alors, comme pris en faute.

Il s'éclipsa sans un mot, laissant derrière lui comme un sentiment d'inachevé.

* * *

« Encore en retard ? C'est une habitude ou quoi ? » S'exclama Tenshi 

« J'avais un livre à récupérer pour le cours suivant » Se justifia le natté

L'asiatique haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

« Bon en gros, cette fois nouvelle séance de combat mais en interclasse par contre, l'autre gymnase est toujours en construction » Résuma-t-il finalement

« Quelle est l'autre classe ? »

« Celle du nouveau » Répondit aussitôt Kei en détaillant ledit nouveau assis un peu plus loin

Le regard du natté s'attarda un court instant sur lui, la marque sur son cou se faisant brûlante.

Le professeur, en bas de l'estrade, énonça les différentes règles et interdictions à respecter impérativement lors de la séance :

« Votre but, comme la semaine dernière, est de faire chuter votre adversaire au sol et sur le dos, le plus de fois possible. Les combats durent en moyenne cinq minutes. Il est formellement interdit de viser la tête ou de faire tomber trop brutalement votre adversaire. A la fin de chaque combat, la personne qui aura arbitré le match devra venir nous donner les résultats pour que nous puissions établir un classement. Les arbitres seront désignés selon un roulement en fonction des combats. Voilà pour l'essentiel, vous pouvez donc commencer à vous installer »

Chacun s'éparpilla ainsi dans l'ensemble du gymnase pour débuter les combats.

Duo remporta tous les siens sans grand mal, ni grande surprise.

Arbitrant distraitement un match entre deux de ses camarades, le jeune homme considéra du coin de l'œil le combat de son coéquipier à quelque pas de là.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir hésité une seule seconde quant à de l'application de ses aptitudes de combat et ne se gênait pas pour ridiculiser tous les novices qu'il rencontrait.

Duo haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun combattait de manière déloyale, exerçant une pression à un endroit bien précis du corps de son adversaire pour le paralyser succinctement. Il était pourtant inutile d'employer ce genre de ruse étant donné les compétences réduites de la plupart des étudiants.

Le jeune homme fut surpris par le comportement de son équipier et son envie de gagner à tout prix.

Il était pourtant nécessaire de faire une distinction entre un corps à corps avec plusieurs ozzies et un petit affrontement à la sauce estudiantine.

« Youhou, Duo ! Réveille-toi ! Ten' a perdu 3 à 1 contre Toya. Va le dire au prof' » L'interpella Kei

Le jeune homme en question acquiesça et partit faire le compte-rendu de l'affrontement audit professeur.

Les combats s'enchaînèrent par la suite tandis que les deux pilotes accumulaient les victoires chacun de leur côté.

Un coup de sifflet annonça la fin des combats.

Le classement était terminé et affiché sur les portes du vestiaire.

Tous se précipitèrent pour connaître leur position.

Duo promena un instant son regard sur le tableau et n'y trouva aucune trace de sa présence. Surpris, il décida d'aller en alerter son professeur.

« Excusez-moi mais … je ne suis pas inscrit dans le classement »

Monsieur Takeda se retourna alors vers lui et lui expliqua la situation :

« Oui c'est normal. En réalité, tu es premier ex æquo avec un autre élève. La première place ne pouvant résolument pas être détenue par deux personnes, vous allez devoir faire un nouveau combat pour déterminer qui est le meilleur de vous deux. Il nous reste encore quelques minutes donc … »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas inscrit ? » S'éleva soudain une voix dans le dos du professeur japonais

Ce dernier pivota alors pour s'adresser à l'autre premier du classement.

« Comme je l'expliquais justement à Duo, vous avez remporté le même nombre de victoire et de points pour la première place. Dans quelques minutes, vous allez donc vous affronter pour que je puisse établir un classement entre vous deux également »

Heero acquiesça sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme en face de lui.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans les vestiaires pour se rafraîchir sommairement, Duo le suivit tout naturellement. Il se plaça à côté de lui et but une gorgée d'eau.

« Alors … qui s'allonge, toi ou moi ? » Lui demanda spontanément le natté

Heero l'ignora grandement et s'essuya les mains avant de se diriger vers la sortie

« Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour un défi, Heero »

L'asiatique tourna la tête de son côté, l'observa un moment avant de quitter la pièce silencieusement.

* * *

L'ensemble des élèves encerclait les tapis où allaient se dérouler le combat des deux premiers, excités à l'idée de les voir s'affronter. 

Ryutaro comme à son habitude, prenait déjà les paris, profondément confiant en la maîtrise de Duo pour en avoir lui-même fait les frais. Tenshi, quant à lui, observait la scène d'un œil inquisiteur, gageant plutôt sur le japonais aux yeux bleus.

Plusieurs rumeurs circulaient dans la foule au sujet des deux candidats, faisant référence notamment à une certaine relation secrète, à un amour impossible et tout ce qu'il y a de plus sordide en la matière.

Tenshi préférait faire la sourde oreille à ce genre de propos.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, annonciateur du début de l'affrontement.

Les deux étudiants se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se saluèrent comme le voulait la coutume.

Duo choisit d'attendre que le japonais débute les offensives, évitant son regard.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas désirer longtemps et enchaîna une série de coup pour le déstabiliser. Troublé par l'attitude du brun, le jeune homme s'empressa de le repousser et de déjouer chacune de ses feintes.

Heero avait peut être l'avantage de la puissance physique mais non l'expérience que détenait le natté dans ce genre de petit combat.

De plus, cette évidente envie de gagner jouait plus en sa défaveur à vrai dire.

N'y allant pas par quatre chemins, le japonais frappa chacun de ses points sensibles, espérant le faire fléchir au bout d'un moment. Duo s'arrangea pour exercer une pression sur sa cheville récemment foulée et réussit à l'affaiblir sans grand mal.

Heero stoppa aussitôt et fusilla du regard son (ancien) amant.

Le natté haussa les épaules, estimant qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

Agacé par le sang froid peu commun de son équipier, 01 le prit alors au dépourvu et lui assena un violent coup dans le ventre. Duo recula de quelques pas sous la puissance de son geste.

« Doucement, Odin » Intervint le professeur.

Halluciné par le comportement du brun, les yeux du natté s'étrécirent sous l'agacement.

Sans réfléchir, il passa derrière le japonais pour le frapper discrètement au milieu du dos.

Le brun esquissa une grimace.

Un peu plus bas et il aurait pu le paralyser.

Attirant subitement le natté jusqu'à lui, il lui donna un coup de coude dans l'abdomen à l'abri des regards. Duo sentit comme un léger goût de sang se répandre entre ses lèvres.

Il repoussa le brun d'un geste violent, exaspéré.

« A quoi joues-tu, bon dieu ! » S'énerva le natté

Le brun lui souffla doucement dans le cou, tout en essayant de le faire tomber une énième fois.

« Je veux juste savoir si tu es aussi doué dans un combat … que tu peux l'être dans un lit »

Duo le bloqua subitement contre lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Il manqua de lui briser le poignet avant de le repousser sans ménagement.

Le japonais esquissa un sourire.

Le professeur annonça qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute et qu'il devait y avoir obligatoirement un plaquage au sol dans ce lapse de temps.

Le natté s'avança aussitôt face à son (ancien) amant, lui donna une série de coups agencés et le renversa au sol violemment. Assis sur son abdomen, il le retenait fermement étendu sur le tapis, ses deux mains enserrant ses poignets à lui en faire mal.

Le combat était ainsi fini à trente secondes à peine de la fin.

Tous observèrent le vainqueur avec surprise, n'ayant aucunement anticipé cette solution.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent bientôt avant que tous ne s'éparpillent et regagnent les vestiaires.

Heero contempla le jeune homme au dessus de lui avec un léger sourire. Il tenta de se détacher de sa prise mais le pilote ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Duo l'observait silencieusement, quelques unes de ses mèches défaites effleurant son visage.

Le brun ramena son genoux contre le lui pour forcer son équipier à s'approcher de sa bouche. Il souffla alors aux creux de ses lèvres quelques mots, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je préfère t'avoir dans mon lit, ça fait moins mal »

Duo le relâcha avec exaspération et se redressa.

Heero fit de même.

L'américain se retourna et lui décocha un violent coup dans la mâchoire avant de retourner dans les vestiaires. Le japonais le suivit du regard tout en massant l'endroit où il l'avait frappé.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce sous les acclamations de sa classe.

Ryutaro se précipita à ses côtés pour le féliciter de vive voix et le remercier pour tout l'argent qu'il avait gagné.

02 ne put que rire à ces mots.

Tenshi s'avança à son tour et lui fit remarquer qu'il saignait. Il lui tendit un mouchoir quand il nota une trace suspecte le long de son cou.

Et ce n'était pas dû au combat cette fois.

Le japonais le fusilla du regard avant de quitter les lieux. Duo fronça les sourcils et demanda à Ryutaro quelle mouche l'avait piquée. L'asiatique désigna alors le suçon contrastant sur sa peau claire.

« Il veut vraiment me pourrir ma journée » Murmura pour lui-même le natté, las.

* * *

Quelques minutes après, Duo partit ainsi à la recherche de son ami pour une énième réconciliation. 

Il remarqua que son sac manquait dans le casier.

L'américain le retrouva finalement avec Ryutaro et d'autres personnes, assis sur un banc dans la cour.

Le hic c'est que **lui** aussi était là.

Duo les rejoignit tout naturellement, évitant soigneusement son équipier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec eux, cet idiot ?

Tenshi ne semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour le parfait soldat et ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée du natté. Heero paradait gentiment et flirtait sans aucune hésitation avec le brun aux mèches vertes.

Duo se retint de l'étrangler difficilement.

« Alors comme ça tu es originaire Tokyo ? Mais tu es métis non ? » Le questionna Kei

« Ma mère a des origines russes » Précisa-t-il alors

_Vas y récite ton CV_

« Et ça va, t'arrives à t'organiser pour les cours ? »

« Plus ou moins, oui »

La main de Tenshi effleura doucement celle du japonais alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le banc.

Duo tressaillit légèrement.

Par automatisme.

Heero haussa un sourcil tout en le détaillant de manière narquoise.

Le natté le fusilla du regard.

« Bon, je crois qu'il y a moins de monde là, allons manger » Proposa Ryutaro

Tous se dirigèrent donc de cœur en direction du self.

Tenshi discutait joyeusement avec 01, talonné de près par Duo.

Quand l'asiatique se détacha enfin de sa nouvelle proie, le natté en profita pour interroger son coéquipier sur les raisons de son comportement présent. Ce dernier lui répondit simplement que leur cible se trouvait parmi eux avant de retourner devant.

Duo le retint et le questionna sur l'identité du suspect.

Heero désigna du regard Tenshi qui marchait un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme se pencha ensuite à l'oreille de son (ancien) amant pour lui donner rendez-vous à 23 heures dans sa chambre.

Avant d'entrer dans le self, l'asiatique suspicieux prit à part l'américain.

« Ecoute, il me plait vraiment ce type, alors si vous n'êtes vraiment que de simples connaissances comme tu dis, arrêtes de lui tourner autour, d'accord ? »

« Tu ne le connais pas, Ten' » Soupira le natté mais l'étudiant en question était déjà loin, accroché à sa nouvelle proie.

Et maintenant un triangle amoureux, se lamenta 02.

C'était déjà bien assez compliqué entre eux sans qu'un petit nouveau vienne y mettre son grain de sel.

Duo posa son plateau à côté de celui de Tenshi tandis que celui-ci mangeait en face du japonais aux yeux bleus.

Le déjeuner se passa sans complication, tous s'intéressant à la nouvelle attraction du jour.

Au cours du repas, il avait même surpris son ami en train de faire du pied à son (ancien) amant. Ce dernier restait impassible mais ne le repoussait pas pour autant.

Le natté se retint de gifler 01, difficilement.

Vraiment.

La sonnerie salvatrice retentit pour le salut de Heero.

* * *

Il l'attendait encore. 

Comme à son habitude, l'américain était incapable de respecter un horaire fixe.

Heero fit le tour de sa chambre.

Réflexes conditionnés.

Elle était étonnamment rangée.

Il ne trouva rien de bien intéressant, le matériel habituel et quelques armes aux points stratégiques.

Dans la table de nuit, 01 tomba toutefois sur une boite de préservatif déjà entamée.

Son sang ne fit pas un tour qu'il referma le tiroir avec violence.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur l'américain, légèrement mouillé.

Il pleuvait dehors.

Le jeune homme posa les clés de sa chambre sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers son visiteur.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? » Le questionna-t-il d'un ton neutre

« Tu t'es renseigné sur ce Tenshi ? Je crois que … »

« Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire adolescent en manque » Rétorqua Duo avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit, à une distance plus que raisonnable du brun.

« Je ne suis pas de ton avis »

« Pour changer » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter le pilote

Heero se pencha vers son équipier et reprit :

« Il joue un double jeu, j'en suis certain »

« J'en connais un autre dans ce cas, c'est drôle »

« Il simule pendant les combats, c'est évident »

« Il cherche surtout à ce que tu le remarques pour t'attirer dans son pieux, oui ! »

« Mais arrête cinq minutes avec ça ! » S'exclama brusquement le japonais, exaspéré « Il serait temps que tu apprennes à différencier ta mission de tes propres sentiments » Déclara-t-il sur le ton du reproche.

Duo resta silencieux, l'observant indifféremment.

Le brun le scruta plusieurs minutes avant de se pencher vers lui et de se saisir de ses lèvres.

Le natté s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ta jalousie est ridicule franchement » Poursuivit 01 comme si de rien était.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. Comment pourrais-je être jaloux alors qu'un idiot drague mon psychopathe d'ex ? Non, là je … »

Heero ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase et s'empara de sa bouche à nouveau.

Duo le repoussa sans ménagement.

« T'as l'intention de faire quoi là ? Me baiser sauvagement sur les draps pour tester ma résistance physique ? » Le questionna avec colère le natté.

Heero fronça les sourcils et s'arrangea pour faire chuter le pilote hors du lit. Allongé au-dessus de lui, à même le sol, il rétorqua alors, énervé :

« Non, te sauter à même la moquette pour juger de ta souplesse, crétin. Mais enfin Duo, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Ce que j'ai ? C'est la meilleure ça ! Mon ex revient, je couche avec lui, il se pointe ensuite dans mon infiltration, m'embrasse, me tabasse, flirte avec un étudiant et souhaitent me baiser à nouveau, tu crois pas que je … »

Le japonais scella brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes, coupant court à tout propos.

Il s'installa un peu mieux au-dessus du jeune homme, ne laissant plus aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Duo rompit le baiser difficilement, murmurant à voix basse :

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet, 'ro »

« … »

« Tu n'avais pas à me parler comme tu l'as fait, à me frapper comme si j'étais un vulgaire ozzie, comme si … »

La main du brun se posa sur sa bouche pour interrompre ses mots. Ses doigts descendirent alors le long de son menton puis de sa gorge, caressant l'empreinte dans son cou. Ils effleurèrent bientôt le col de sa chemise et commencèrent à la déboutonner lentement.

« Je n'éprouve rien pour ce Tenshi, tu sais »

« Je sais » Soupira le natté

La langue du japonais retraça le dessein de sa mâchoire sensuellement avant de venir se perdre entre ses lèvres.

Un simple baiser.

Duo murmura de manière quasi inaudible, à bout de nerf.

« Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer»

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, un souvenir lointain comme celui de leur premier essai en la matière.

« Et moi j'ai envie de toi tout court » Affirma le brun avant de sceller la conversation par un baiser, cette fois, passionné.

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux sur un papier peint aux rayures harassantes. Il émergea peu à peu, le nez planté dans un oreiller à l'odeur de vanille. 

Le brun tourna la tête sur le côté.

La pièce était vide.

Un réveil indiquait 10h36

Heero étouffa un bâillement du revers de sa main et se dirigea, intégralement nu, dans la salle de bain.

Il avait déjà manqué deux heures d'arithmétique.

* * *

01 quitta la pièce en quatrième vitesse, claquant la porte. 

Sur le chemin de l'administration, il bouscula un étudiant semblant pressé.

Tenshi.

Il le salua d'un geste de la tête avant de reprendre sa route.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir piraté discrètement l'ordinateur de l'accueil pour rétablir son nombre d'absence, que Heero partit à la recherche de son équipier.

Il le retrouva en train de plancher à la bibliothèque, entouré de plusieurs ouvrages et de documents administratifs.

Le brun s'assit en face de lui et attrapa la représentation d'un plan sous terrain qui le narguait.

Duo releva la tête aussitôt, surpris de le trouver là.

Il le détailla alors longuement, un sourcil relevé.

Sentant le poids de son regard, le brun le questionna alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le prix des fringues n'étaient pas compris dans le séjour ? » Ironisa le natté

« Je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas retourner dans ma chambre, à vrai dire » Rétorqua du tac au tac le japonais

* * *

Heero soupira. 

Les spots multicolores lui faisaient mal aux yeux comme pas permis.

Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de se trémousser autour de lui, à lui en donner la nausée.

Voir son équipier danser avec d'autres ne facilitait pas sa bonne humeur.

Plusieurs idiots étaient venus l'aborder, se faisant rembarrer joyeusement.

Le jeune homme se resservit un énième verre de punch, agacé.

Heureusement que l'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Tenshi l'observait de loin comme fasciné.

Jamais il n'aurait cru le trouver dans ce genre de soirée estudiantine.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui et parvint, à force de sourire, à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

01, qui ne perdait pas de vue l'objectif de sa mission, se laissa aller avec lui.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il sentit deux lèvres effleurer lentement les siennes et n'émit aucune forme de résistance.

Non loin de là, un jeune homme s'immobilisa brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua que **son **amant embrassait un autre.

* * *

**(À suivre)**

Voilà pour la fin de cette partie.

Alors verdict ?

Vous préférez cette version ou celle d'avant ?


End file.
